The Prince of Edo
by Orion'sKnight
Summary: Long ago, before the Alicorn Princess's, before even Equestria, ruled Nine Demon Lords on the continent known as Edo. These Lords were known for many things such as monsters but we're the ones who held the peace. In time a new generation of Future Demon Lords were born, and this will be the story of one of those Demon Prince and Princess's, this will be the story of Prince Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I always wondered about doing since I found the plot too be interesting and character design on the show too be good, never really watched the show until I had time with Netflix, the series was much more entertaining then the new shows from 2016.** **Also the episodes will be somewhat mixed up in this story and if anyone could I would like if someone could be a beta reader for this story.** **Hope you like it and it was thanks to Sweetmiss2121 that I was able to put this up.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners.**_

-Chapter Begin-

 **/WITHIN THE MEETING ROOM OF THE RULERS OF THE KINGDOM OF EQUESTRIA\\\\\\\\\**

"I am greatly disappointed in you child." Came the words of a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

He sat on a cushioned chair and was wearing a kimono; he was sipping on a cup of tea while having humanoid goat doctors and lizard nurses surrounding him along with having many tubes connected with parts of his body including in his nose, having a strange liquid entering through it. In front of him stood none other then Princess Celestia, both beings were sitting in a very large Japanese style room.

"Lord Kurama, I can assure you that nothing is-" She was cut off by Kurama taking out a scroll before opening it.

"HUSH! Let's see... First it was the escapee Tirek awhile back wrecking havoc, then the mad Discord, then Queen Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon." Kurama said with Celestia trying too speak.

"Lord Kurama, I-" Celestia was immediately silenced the moment he shot her a glare.

"SILENCE! I am sorry but this shit cannot continue... Do you see these tubes? The doctors running around me? It's because of my Heart! I am no longer a kit! I cannot get any angrier then this! I WON'T GET A STROKE BECAUSE YOU ARE INCOMPETENT!" Kurome shouted at Celestia in anger.

"Lord Kurama, Twilight and The others-" She was cut off yet again by he Demon Lord.

"Twilight? AAAH! Now I remember! Your student has also caused problems, but that's not the issue...THE ISSUE IS THAT FROM WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD, YOU'VE DONE ALMOST NOTHING TO PREVENT THESE INCIDENTS AND BASICALLY HAVE BEEN MISUSING THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY FOR PETTY PROBLEMS!" As Kurama shouted in anger, the magic forced Celestia to be pushed back until he finally stops with a deep breath from the doctors trying too calm him down.

"Since you've clearly have forgotten I will once again explain why I've did all of this..." Kurama said before he went onto explaining.

"I have ruled for Centuries with my brothers and sister, We are the one's who basically rule the whole planet because of our powers being unmatched, as you should remember. But as ruling has showed us, we don't have eyes and ears everywhere, but only some places beyond us...our ruling everything has stretched our resources very thin and most of all it is very annoying from trying to follow what happens everywhere. So ages ago we all decided together "Why don't we allow the Ponies too to have a chance for once?" So we agreed too Starswirl's plan to let his people rule themselves by giving you all the other continent, which had almost no demons on it, but different species. We found it interesting and had our doubts all the same, but we also respected the hard-working earth ponies, not only them but also the ability the pegasi showed in managing the weather and how much unicorns could understand Magic, so we decided and told Starswirl "fine! we will give you the benefit of the doubt, take this piece of land and make it yours...now fuck off!", and so you were left to your own devices..." Kurama said, with Celestial trying too speak the moment he stopped.

"And we are grateful for it, Lord Kurama, but-" Celestia tried saying but was stopped by Kurama speaking once again.

"But then, after a while, I personally checked and what did I see?... A total mess!" Just after saying that, he gave an angry snarl that was directed at her.

"Three kinds of ponies, each ruling for themselves and most of the time fighting each other to get more territory for their own tribes! I mean really, the other species didn't have much trouble like the Griffons for example, but when it came to you ponies you just argued! I immediately called Starswirl back in Edo and gave him a ultimatum. He either fixed everything or I would have had my Army march on the ponies and force them to live under OUR Rule. When the pony finally came he started blabbering about many things until one thing caught my interest and that was you and your sister. He told me about the two alicorns he had been teaching that were showing promises. So I made him take an oath, and oath he could not break by any means. He had to have the three tribes unified or...well, you know what would have happened. Anyway, he managed it so I left you alone...and gave you my trust which is not easily earned. That was until problems began arising again, starting with Tirek, a traitor of my kind having been freed by one of your ponies but I did nothing since you took care of him, but then...other problems came up such as those villains. With all these issues, I am regretting having even trusted you with the continent!" Kurama said while glaring at Celestia.

"Because of all that has happened, you have lost the trust of us Demon Lords who so graciously allowed you to rule over what was once our land. You "Ponies" had no home until we gave you one, but since you are unable to handle the most simplest of problems and lack responsibility (and this goes for all the pony Kingdoms), you must all be punished equally." Hearing that, Celestia could only look at the demon seriously.

"I can understand what you are saying, but Luna is no longer who she was and Discord isn't-" She was cut off by Kurama.

"Your sister I can understand, but Discord cannot change! I called you here mainly about the fact you freed him. I've seen how he does things when he was in Edo and I have never once seen him even show an ounce of care or sympathy for others! He is but an abomination of a Demon and a Pony so silence yourself Celestia, lest you feel my full wrath!" Hearing that, Celestia was about too speak but was silenced by Kurama again.

"I have known Discord since he was a child, as I adopted that good for nothing until he turned his back on me...something I find utterly disrespectful. I know you're trying to reform him, but it is utterly impossible. Trust me on this, child! we have tried various ways to make him obey but he doesn't listen. Freeing him just to reform him is one of the biggest mistakes you have ever made!" Celestia tried too speak again but was stoped when Kurama raised his left hand.

"I am on the brink of destroying Equestria myself...I hold only "one" proposition that will save your home from my wrath." Hearing that, she looks up at him to see he was looking at a photo.

"My son is somewhat lazy and takes no responsibility in being a prince, but he is next in succession to the throne of Edo, he needs to see the world to see how "vast" and different it truly is...beyond even Edo. As a way to strenghten the ties between Edo and Equestria, I must obtain someone I can trusts acting as my eyes within you ponies and have our prince know his future "neighbors" in the kingdom...that Pony will be your student Celestia, Twilight Sparkle will marry my son, Prince Naruto...or Equestia will face destruction, misery, fire and see everything you hold dear destroyed." Hearing that, Celestia's eyes could only widen at the sudden proposal.

"But your majesty, she is still too young!" Hearing that, Kurama scratches his chin.

"She is at the age too be wed, as well as my son is also young in Demon years, so unless another Princess steps forward the marriage between my son and Twilight will happen. The marriage will happen in one months time, my son will go to Canterlot so to meet the princess so they can...talk and get too know each other until the wedding day. Now this conversation is over, leave and prepare the wedding day for those two." Kurama said while he snapping his fingers, causing a door to appear behind Celestia who looked ashamed at having been treated like a child yet again when it came to talking to any of the Demon Lords, even if admittedly far older than she was.

"I understand your majesty..." She said while turning her back to him and leaving through the door that was opened and disappearing with it all the while Kurama scratched his chin.

"Discord, to think a Pony and a Demon created that? If that half-breed somehow manages to actually get a wife who loves him...I swear I'll step down as Demon Lord." Kurama muttered before he chuckling to himself.

 **/AT EQUESTRIA, MILES AWAY FROM THE CAPITAL\\\\\\\\\**

"So...boring..." Came the words of a fox who's shape was smaller then Kurama's but possessed three fox tails and blonde slowly hair. He sat on a bed that was heading towards the castle of the sister princess of Equestria. He was being carried in a Litter vehicle made for a price with four Tengu holding it up while they passed through the clouds.

"Prince Naruto, we are almost there." Hearing one of the Tengu's say that, the now named Naruto only sighs before smelling it which he couldn't help but smile.

 **/AT THE CAPITAL OF EQUESTRIA, CANTERLOT\\\\\\\\\**

"Sister, are thou sure we should not have spoken to Twilight about this? This does concern her to some degree." Luna said to her sister while standing next to her on the throne chair. In front of them were four Pegasus Guards who watched as the doors open to reveal the arrival of the prince. Seeing that, the two princess's make there way down the steps but just as the four Tengu let down the litter vehicle so they could get in front of the four Pegasus, acting as the Prince's guards. The four watch as the two princesses stood before them.

"Presenting his royalty, Son of the Ninth Lord of Edo, Prince Naruto." As the Tengu said it, the blinds that blocked the view of Naruto move to reveal a bed with no Naruto in sight. The Tengu who saw and heard everyone gasp immediately looks where the prince was supposed too be and face palms at finding he wasn't sitting in the chair that he was supposed too be.

"Not again..." The Tengu said before looking at all the Ponies but mostly both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Where is the Prince?" Celestia questioned the Tengu who was scratching the back of his head.

"The Prince has a tendency too...skip out on important meetings." The Tengu said with both Luna and Celestia looking at each other.

 **/AT SWEET APPLE ACRES\\\\\\\\\**

"These apples are pretty sweet." Spoke the Prince who was laying on a tree branch while munching on an apple without a care before tossing the core of the apple over his shoulder before another apple flies down, covered in a red aura just before it vanishes so he could once again start munching. Naruto looks at the clear blue skies with little number of clouds in the sky.

"Ahhhhhhh, such a beautiful day unlike the red skies and black clouds of my home." Naruto said before once again tossing the core of an apple over his head but instead of hearing it hit the ground, he got an "ow!" surprising him yet didn't feel like looking down.

"Ya mind telling me what in tarnation your doing up there as well as-" The Pony was stopped when she saw what was eating her families apples and was surprised. Naruto himself focused on the one who spoke to him to see it was an orange pony with blonde hair tied with a red trap at the end along with her ponytail. He could see she wore a cowboy hat and had three apples on both of her sides, displaying her Cutie mark.

"I'm just enjoying myself Pony so leave me alone." When she heard that, the "Pony" she glared up at the fox before approaching the tree so she could turn around and lift both of her back hooves so she could then slam them into the tree, resulting in multiple apples falling on the demons head before he falls off the tree head first on the ground. After falling, he just looks up at the pony with both of his arms crossing, showing no signs of pain.

"Well, aren't you just rude." Naruto said before the pony was quickly grabbed by one of his tails and lifted up in the air while Naruto got back on all fours, looking directly at her face to face.

"Now, would you mind telling me why exactly you had done that?" He questioned the pony who glares at him but suddenly they heard a voice.

"Let her go!" Hearing that, his gaze shifts from the orange pony to a light purple one. Seeing her, he just stares at her in interest at it being the first time seeing an Alicorn in person besides the few meetings of Celestia and Kurama.

"From the looks and that cutie mark, you are Twilight Sparkle." Hearing that, Twilight was surprised while her friend was let down by Naruto who merely gives her a smile.

"I am the son of the Ninth Lord of Edo, Prince Naruto at your service." He said before giving a bow to the surprised Twilight while Applejack's eyes widen all the way filled with what was fear before it changes to that of anger.

"Edo? But why are you in Equestria?" Hearing that, Naruto showed a very surprised look on his face.

"Wait, Celestia didn't tell you anything?" Naruto said with his tone being that of confusion.

"Tell me what?" She said which Naruto starts too scratch the back of his head.

"Well...uh...uh...(sigh) in four weeks we are too be wed as husband and wife due too all the events that have been transpiring on Equestria." When Twilight said that, her jaw nearly dropped along with her friend also being completely shocked.

 **WELL THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, HOPED YOU LIKED IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of this story is finished, hope you like what you read and I still need a beta for this story so I can make the grammar much better in this story before it really gets going. Also remember, the episodes will won't follow it's usual route.**

-CHAPTER BEGIN-

"Did she just faint?" Spoke the prince who was looking over the unconscious Twilight Sparkle, he stood next to the one called Applejack.

"What did ya' expect, you just told her that you two were getting hitched in four weeks." Hearing that, Naruto scratches the back of his head while avoiding Applejacks eyes that were glaring at him.

"Well I suppose your right...oh well, see ya." When Applejack heard that, she just stares at the prince who climbed back up on the tree so he could sits on the branch, only too be knocked right off by Applejack kicking the tree but instead of falling like he did, one of his tails wrap around the branch so he found himself hanging directly in front of Applejack.

"Well, your no fun." He said to the pony who simply glared at the Prince who was curious about her.

"Sure do like makin' me mad, dontcha?" Hearing that, he simply smiles before getting down so he could stand in front of her.

"Don't care." He said but before he could turn around towards the tree but was stopped when he felt someone stomp on his tail and just looks back at Applejack.

"Listen here, fox. Prince or not, ya' not leavin' till you wake up Twilight and explain to her about what in tarnation is going on." Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile at finding this funny due too it being the first time a mere Pony talked back to him.

"That's a first..." With that said and not waiting for a reply he snaps his fingers which a bucket of water appears in it and simply empties it all out on the unconscious Twilight who was awoken with a startle.

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE?!" Twilight shouted while looking around with Naruto facing Applejack again who was still glaring at the fox.

"You never said how I woke her up." Hearing that, Twilight's eyes just narrow suspiciously due too how he acts being pretty close to a certain "joker" of Equestria.

"By any chance are you related to Discord?" Hearing that, Naruto was surprised but he merely smiles.

"Well, I haven't seen him in a long time but before he left Edo, he was adopted as my older brother when I was but a Kit. You could say he was my teacher when it comes too...taking life easy and playing jokes." After saying that, he noticed Twilight was staring at him with her jaw now slightly open in shock at what she just heard him say, not only a prince but Discord is his adopted brother. Seeing this, Naruto used one of his tails to close her mouth, snapping her out of it which she shakes her head still shocked at what she's hearing.

"Now, if you're wondering as too why we are to get married it is because...my father and the other lords of Edo have lost trust in the princesses of Equestria." Hearing that, Twilights eyes just widen just as she spoke.

"Why would they lose there trust in Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they-" Twilight was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"From the events that have been happening within Equestria. Those problems include Nightmare Moon who was messing with the sun and moon which affects Edo time schedule causing many problems, Discord who I was told has been released on purpose for reforming though I'm with you on that, and the Changling Queen you guys don't just eliminate. Not only that but other problems in the past and because of these recent events the lords can no longer trust you ponies with this land." Hearing that, Applejack immediately spoke.

"They can't just decide everypony can't live here anymore." Hearing that, Twilight spoke in a more depressed tone.

"Actually they can, thousands of years ago they gave this land to our ancestors, more precisely Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's parents. They had no where else too go so the demons decided too give us this continent. Not only that but from what I read and was told by Celestia the demon lords have the most deadliest and most concentrated sources of magic in the world. Angering them is out of the question, but what does a wedding have too do with any of this?" Twilight asked Naruto who merely sits down with one of his tails wrapping around an apple, bringing it to his face so he takes a bite out of it before he spoke again.

"From what I was told it's supposed too strengthen our ties but more so me keeping an eye on Equestria and reporting back to dad on what is exactly happening here." Naruto told the princess who had a complicated look on her face.

"B-But, I just became a Princess. What am I supposed to tell my brother, my parents? That I'm getting married in four weeks to a Prince that I had just met?!" Twilight shouted, not taking this rather well due too knowing this will be rather difficult explaining to her parents.

"There you are!" Hearing that, the three turn to face both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna who land in front of them. Seeing them, Twilight smiles thankfully while walking in front of them.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, oh thank Equestria your here!" Twilight said to the two princesses who look at each other, already knowing what has been said. Immediately Luna walks forwards until she stood in front of Naruto who was tilting his head.

"Good to see you again, so it was true when I heard you finally returned to how you actually were." Naruto said to Luna who spoke in her royal tone.

"I haven't seen thou in ages Prince Naruto, thou hast changed quite a lot yet-" She was stopped by Naruto placing an apple in her mouth to stop her.

"Luna, stop speaking so royally to me. It's pretty difficult making out what you say most of the time so just say what your gonna say already because this is my vacation from home until the wedding." With that said, Luna immediately spits out her apple before signing.

"As always thou never changest. But what I must say is urgent, Twilight Sparkle is too young for marriage and that is why I shall be your betrothed." Hearing that, both Applejack and Twilight gasp unlike Naruto who was somewhat surprised but in the end he regains his composure.

"Guess I can't relax yet, now I gotta make a phone call." He said with his back being turned towards them all before he was seen taking out a phone and began typing the numbers on it.

"Naruto, I know you want to relax but-" Celestia was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Hey dad, the wedding has been changed since it turns out they've selected a different Princess which it will be with Luna-yes-I will be staying at Sweet Apple Acres for the time being until the marriage where I'll be moving in with the princess-...ok, see you at the wedding, bye." With that said he hung up and turns around to meet the glare of Applejack who had started marching towards him.

"Listen here fox, what the hay do you mean by you'll be staying in Sweet Apple Acres. I never agreed to nothin' to anythin' about you livin here." She told Naruto who just stares at her but immediately gives the Princesses a look, telling them not to say a word.

"Is there a reason as too why I can feel so much detest in your voice?" He asked with a smile but that falters when he saw anger appear in her eyes.

"Let's just say, nopony should have to suffer like the Apple family did." With that said she walks right past the Princesses without looking back, having an angered expression on her face which confuses many of them except for Celestia and Luna who look at each other.

"Applejack, wait up-" Twilight tried to say but was silenced by Applejack speaking while looking back at Twilight with a sad expression on her face.

"Sorry Twilight but could ya'll just leave me alone for today." With that said she looks away from her friend before continuing to trot off with Naruto looking away from the ponies.

"What did you do?!" Hearing that, his gaze meets Twilight's before turning his back to her.

"Nothing is what I did, but seeing the looks on the Princess's faces proves they know what's going on. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call." With that said, he starts walking away from them while making a call on his phone. Leaving the three Princess's by themselves which Twilight looks at them confused.

"What's going on, why is Applejack upset with the Prince?" She asked the two princess's who look at one another with unsure expressions on there faces before back at Twilight.

"Twilight, how much do you know about the Demon Lords past visits to Equestria?" Hearing that, Twilight was confused why she was bringing up the weakest of them. While this was happening, Naruto was already some distance away from them where he could no longer see them from the branch he sat on.

"So, that's what happened exactly...no wonder why she detests me so very much. Thanks for telling me Minato, so how's running your company in Manehattan been?" Naruto asked him and got an answer.

[Its been going well, you should visit Manehattan since your out of Edo now though...I never expected that you would want to stay at the same place Shukaku visited, you sure you want to stay there after what he's-]

"Sorry, but...I'll talk to you another time." With that said he hung up before sighing.

"If she detests me, she must truly hate Gaara..." He thought to himself before jumping off the tree branch not a second sooner.

 **SECOND CHAPTER IS NOW OVER YOU GUYS, HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND UPDATES DEPEND ON IF I'M BUSY OR NOT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of this story here we go as well as I'm considering if adding another crossover from a movie I recently watched and found entertaining, trying too see if it will work in this story. Also remember too leave your thoughts on this chapter since they help when making the next one.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/AT THE CITY OF CANTERLOT; THE ROYAL CASTLE TOWERS\\\\\\\\\**

"Celestia, I rather not leave the tower until the wedding." Spoke the Fox who sat on a king sized bed, reading a book in his hand while near the bed stood Celestia.

"Twilight and her friends may need your help, even with three tails you still have enough magic-." She was cut off by the Prince who simply puts the book on his right.

"Send Luna then, if I'm correct then her magic is superior to mine right now." Hearing that, Celestia only sighs at hearing him sat that.

"Is it because of one of Twilight's ponyville friends, Applejack?" Hearing that, Naruto didn't even bother answering but turns away from her on his right.

"Even I know it is not wise being near her, she has all the right to hate us demons. After all, a Demon Lord is the reason why she doesn't have parents." Hearing that, Celestia only looks at the Prince sadly.

"As always, when not angered your the exact opposite of your father." Hearing that, Naruto just doesn't reply from hearing that.

"Don't bring him up...if you're trying too convince me then you very much suck at it. No wonder why Lulu turned evil..." Naruto muttered with Celestia looking down at her hooves.

"I know the reason your not helping is too train your student but because of that my father blames you. But even so, you had too see this coming." He said while looking back at Celestia who was making eye contact with him.

"Oh I see, in case your student fails you want me too immediately intervene. Whatever...I'll do it, in exchange I will be able too leave this Kingdom to go see my brother without being watched." Hearing that, she only nods in agreement at seeing this is the only way he will except the mission.

 **/AT THE TRAIN STATION THAT DAY\\\\\\\**

"No way, ya'll must have lost it if ya' think I'm gonna be in the same train as that fox!" Spoke the angered Applejack who stood outside of the train, looking at Naruto who sat in the back of the train.

"Applejack, Celestia asked me for my help and I can't do it without you." Twilight said to her friend who only looks away from her friend, showing herself to be in deep thought before looking back at her.

"Fine, but ya' owe me one Twilight. I'll be in the front." Hearing that, Twilight showed somewhat surprise, expecting it would be harder too bring her along but only watched her board the train with a sad expression. Before long they were all now in the train with Naruto digging into a bowl of ramen, sitting by himself with both Twilight and Rarity in front of him.

"Do you have too eat "that" in front of us." When Naruto heard that, his eyes simply narrowed just as he finished his bowl, placing it on his right before standing up.

"If you excuse me, I'll be right back." He said, heading for the train behind them, they thought he was using the bathroom when he was actually throwing Rarity's clothing off the train for calling his food "that". He did it without a care before returning to the front where he sat back down, noticing Rarity sat next to Applejack who was looking out the window with a sad look on her face. The uncomfortable silence broke Twilight who tried farting a conversation with the Prince.

"So, what is Edo even like?" Hearing Twilight ask that, Naruto's gaze shifts over to the one who sat in front of him.

"What do you know about Edo?" Hearing that, Twilight just smiles.

"Well, I found a few books about Edo but they don't mention much except for the fact it's split up into nine territories." Hearing that, Naruto only smirks before he spoke while leaning back in his chair.

"Exactly, Edo was cut in nine parts with he ninth lord's territory having what we call a Japanese style too it which we call Konohagakure my home city. The others include Otogakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and more. But the nine territories share some things but more so there's a single day the entire continent celebrates, one that even the Demon Lord's must attend no matter what." Hearing that, Twilight was surprised but excited somewhat at finding this out.

"The Day of The Dead. It was created by the Tenth Lord-" He was cut off by the shocked Twilight.

"Tenth?! But I thought there were only nine?" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs at her words before he spoke.

"The Tenth Lord is the father of all Nine Demon Lords and is still alive but very old. Anyways, this day is for remembering the departed. Family and friends come together in order too pray for and remember friends and family members who have died. When I was a kid my mother told me stories about how Lord Jūbi became the balance between life and death and how the Lord gave two beings god like powers in order for them too rule over life and death. Basically, it's also a day too honor the three for they are the reason why life and death came into existence. It is one of the many things a Demon must do..." After saying that, Naruto showed some sadness before looking back out the window.

 **/SOME TIME LATER AFTER THE TRAIN STOPS\\\\\\\\\**

The group exits the train with Naruto in the lead, looking both ways before he had walked out. The second last too leave was Rarity who was the only one wearing a scarf.

"Ha, and you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves." Rarity said before she heard Naruto speak.

"Actually, before the train started moving I threw your luggage off the train." Hearing that, Rarity looks at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Why in Equestria would you do that?!" She demands Naruto who simply glares at her.

"Don't dis my Ramen." Was all he said before continuing onwards much to Rarity's anger.

"Why I never!" She said, standing tall with her head turning away from all of them with her eyes closed before realizing she will be left behind and hurried after them just as Naruto stopped from spotting someone in the distance.

"Twilight!" Hearing that, Twilight's she's widen while she squints her eyes before speaking.

"Shining Armor?" She asked to see a single unicorn approaching them while wearing a scarf and goggles. His fur was white while his hooves were blue along with his hair and tail but they had streaks of light blue and finally a shield cutie mark with a star in it. The moment he removed his goggles, he just smiles at his sister joyfully.

"Twily, you made it!" He said before hugging her and that was when he noticed Naruto giving a small wave.

"Yo!" Hearing that, Shining's eyes widen at seeing this way the Prince he read about in Celestia's message.

"Prince Naruto, it is-" He was stopped by one of Naruto's tails moving in front of his mouth just after Naruto showed seriousness.

"We need too go, now..." Naruto muttered which Shining Armor only agreeing with a nod. Before long they were all walking towards the Kingdom, through the blizzard.

"Something keeps trying to get in. We think it's the Unicorn King who originally cursed the place." Shining told them all with Naruto being the first too speak before Twilight.

"Sombra...he's was the first Unicorn to ever use dark magic. My father did not like the fact that the Tyrant mastered dark magic and was on the verge of blowing up the Crystal Empire if it weren't for-" Naruto stops there with his gaze meeting the snow, a single Pony noticed this but he was knocked back into reality when they all heard a howl.

"Ah! That-That's one of the things, isn't it?" Fluttershy said fearfully with Shining turning to them all now even more serious then before.

"We have to get to the Crystal Empire now!" Shining shouted and just after a eruption of darkness rises from behind them all, showing two large eyes with purple flames coming from them along with having light green sclera and blood red irises with slotted pupils. The monster snarled at all of them in anger. Immediately they all began hurrying for the Crystal Empire behind a shield but it was already catching up to them with Naruto looking back to see Shining Armor stop, facing King Sombra who glares down at him before letting loose a beam of magic at Sombra who avoids it by his mist like body dispersing before coming back together. After that he heads straight down at Shining who was about too use his magic when Sombra stopped with wide eyes filled with confusing along with Shining noticed a tube on his left and turns his head completely to find Naruto holding vacuum that had a symbol of a "stop" symbol with a white pony with black eyes behind it. The fox revealed a toothy grin on his face.

"This reminds me of a movie." Was all Naruto said before pointing it directly at Sombra before turning it on, causing a powerful twister like vortex with Sombra slowly being drawn towards it before his darkness starts too be drawn into the vacuum cleaner, sucking up the howling Sombra until he was completely inside the vacuum. Naruto just gives Shining a smile, looking at the shocked Unicorn who did not believe what he saw until they both saw large cracks appearing on the vacuum with Naruto immediately spinning with great speed before towing it up high just before it exploded with darkness and the two made a break for the shield, running through it and on the other side too reveal the kingdom being quite dry.

"Shining Armor." Twilight said with worry while Naruto looked back at the shield.

"Ok, thought that would work but he was stronger then I thought." Naruto said with his own hand scratching his ear. After that they all head toward the main gate like twin pillars, facing the direction of the Kingdom.

"Sparklerific!" Pinkie Pie said with joy at seeing the Shining Castle. It didn't take them long too reach the Castle.

"It's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous! There are no words!" Rarity said with joy before she stammers with Naruto leaning towards Rainbow Dash.

"Should I be worried about the starstruck Pony or what?" He questions the rainbow haired Pony who looks at the amazed Rarity.

"I'm not sure, though I don't see what the big deal is. It's just looks like another castle to me." Rainbow Dash said before continuing with the others under the castle.

"This is nothing compared too Dad's castle." Naruto muttered before having Rarity face to face with him.

"Are you blond, look at the magnificence of this castle! It would surely put your father'a too shame!" Hearing that, Naruto places a hand on his chin in wonder.

"Not really, if I recall we used actual we had many famous architects from Equestria and Edo create the castle's Demon Lords live in. This entire Empire is roughly the same size as our castle." Hearing that, Rarity's jaw only drops in shock but more so at him saying it in a nonchalant way. Staring at the back of his head while they all made there way up the steps before she too does the same after snapping herself back to reality. By the time they made it to the Throne room, they were greeted by seeing an exhausted Princess Candence.

"Candence!" Hearing and seeing Twilight, Candence made her way down to Twilight so they could then do some sort of handshake that was somewhat interesting too Naruto but that was until he noticed the moment she flinches was when the shield outside started too fade befits returning too normal.

"One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance." Hearing that, Naruto only raises an eyebrow from getting the impression this sort of thing happens all the time.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked Candence who only looks down tiredly before at Shining who spoke next to her.

"Candence has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept. Barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell keeps being countered by Sombra. Even Naruto trapping him didn't do much." Hearing that, everypony looks at Naruto in shock.

"How did you trap Sombra?!" Twilight asked, wanting too know what kind of spell he used that she doesn't know about, hoping it could help stop Sombra completely but all Naruto reveals was a vacuum cleaner created by magic.

"I just used this, powered by my magic. Simply sucked him up...before it exploded." Hearing him say that, almost all of them look at Naruto in disbelief and confusion.

"Where did you get such an idea?" Candence questions the Prince for his...action.

"Ghostbusters..." Naruto stated, thinking of the Pony movie that was released years ago with Twilight immediately speaking in shock.

"YOU TRIED USING A MOVIE IDEA, WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" She demands Naruto who simply shrugs.

"Cuz it looked like it would work due too his body not being physical." Hearing that, she just stares at him in disbelief but then he spoke again.

"From the looks of it she has less then an hour before she can no longer hold the shield up." Naruto said, addressing the problem to everypony in the room.

"With Cadence putting all her strength into keeping her spell going and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the Arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies." Just after he said that, Rarity reacts with joy.

"CRYSTAL PONIES? AHAHAHAHAH! THERE ARE CRYSTAL PONIES?" She asked while pulling her hair before realizing they were all looking at her in shock, Naruto was staring at her like she's gone mad.

"Why did we even bring her again?" Naruto questions Twilight who only sighs at hearing that.

"We have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadence's magic." Shining told them which Twilight spoke almost immediately.

"A research paper." Hearing that, Naruto looks at Twilight questionably.

"That must be part of my test. To gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you. This is gonna be great. I love research papers." Twilight said just as it dawned on Naruto that Twilight was a bookworm.

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" Rainbow Dash said with a smile just before Pinkie Pie spoke in a overjoyed tone.

"Oh, oh, oh, let me guess. Is it Spike? No, no, no. Fluttershy? Rarity?" She said all the while grabbing each one she spoke about with Naruto now knowing she's the hyper one of the bunch.

"Don't worry big brother, I am really good at this sort of thing." Twilight told her brother while hugging him and all he does was smile.

 **/HALF HOUR LATER AT SOMEPONY'S HOME\\\\\\\\\**

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Twilight asked one of the Crystal Ponies with Naruto on her right and Spike on her left.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. But I can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power." Just after saying that, he clearly saw her flinch in terror.

"And I don't want to remember anything about the time he ruled over us." She told the two with a shudder of fear.

"King Sombra's spell-" Twilight tried too say to Spike before Naruto spoke.

"Is there any place that has the information we need such as a library?" Just after saying that, Twilight immediately smiled on joy.

"A library! Well, is there-" Twilight was silenced by the door suddenly shutting much too Naruto's annoyance at this.

"Come on, let's ask the others if they know anything about a library!" Twilight said while she ran off for the center in a hurry, leaving the two behind.

"Is she always like this?" Naruto questioned the Dragon who simply sighs.

"You have no idea." Spoke said, gaining a smile from Naruto before the two started walking in the direction of the castle.

"So, Prince Naruto I heard about what happened with Applejack." Hearing that, he just looks at the sky after hearing that as they were walking.

"So, I was wondering when you are planning too-" Spike was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Sorry but we Demon's are known for never apologizing for very very serious things...a sorry for a tiny mistake is acceptable but something like this...especially royalty like myself but more so in this situation. It's not just our Pride but more so it's a great disrespect to our fathers who are Demon Lords." Hearing that, Spike was somewhat confused.

"I get the pride thing but how is it disrespectful?" Hearing that, he just sighs while scratching his head.

"When a Demon Lord makes a mistake in the eyes of the people there almost surely never going too apologize because to them they were in the right moreover that when one Demon Lord apologizes they must all do the same for they rule together. Think of it like this, if I apologize then it's like I'm saying "I am truly sorry for the mistakes of the Demon Lords" meaning I'm admitting the Demon Lords made a mistake when they themselves think they did not, which equals too disrespect. Basically, I'm saying that all the Lords screwed up...there was only one recorded incident that involved two demons of royalty apologizing for all the Demon Lords." Hearing that, Spike was interested when he saw the sad look on his face but there attention was drawn to Twilight after they arrived to find a sad Twilight being told by Rarity and Rainbow Dash they found nothing. His gaze shifts over to Fluttershy but she simply raises her right arm and pulls it down too reveal Pinkie Pie in a costume much too Naruto's shock at seeing this.

"My cover has been blown. I repeat, my cover has been blown." She said, only leaving a shone cloud while the others arrived.

"Sorry Twilight but these Crystal Ponies seem to have some kind of collective amnesia or something. Only thing I was able to get out of them was something about a library." Hearing that, Twilight simply gasps in joy.

"A library? Well, why didn't you say so?" She said, now touching the uncomfortable Applejack's face.

"Uh, thought I just did." She said and it didn't take long for them all too arrive at the library, opening he doors too reveal the hundreds of books.

"I just-I don't even know what to-there are no words-NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Twilight shouted in horror at seeing Naruto actually bitting off a piece of a large book, chewing it then swallowing it.

"I'm hungry." He told he before he revives the glare of Twilight's which he just puts it down before they see the helper.

"May I help you?" She asked the group of Ponies plus two others.

"Yes, we're looking for a book." Twilight stated, not giving enough information.

"We have plenty of those." She told her but Twilight simply agrees stupidly.

"We're looking for a history book, something that might tell us how the Empire might have protected itself from danger back in the day." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen and slowly looking down at the book to find it was a history book and he starts sweating at the coincidence as well as hoping there's a copy.

"We'll just take a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own." Twilight told the others while the librarian walks off.

"I like her!" Pinkie Pie stated happily before they all began searching for a book with Naruto holding three books with on tail each in order too hide his mistake during here search yet they still couldn't find anything.

"Uh, anyone else starting to think this is a lost cause?" Applejack questions the group with Naruto looking at all the books and knowing they don't have much time yet so he lifts both hands too create a holographic computer screen.

"Archive magic." Naruto muttered, gaining everyone attention to see him type next to a book cover "History" which multiple books fly out from the shelfs. The books simply float in front of Naruto who turned towards Twilight who runs to him and over looks one of the books with a smile before grabbing it.

"Yes!" Hearing that, Naruto sighs while muttering "Oh thank Jūbi" before continuing too chomp down on the history book without a care in the world. The right father around the book just as Twilight read the cover.

"History of the Crystal Empire. I just hope it has the answers we need." She said before opening it too find what was inside it.

 **/FIVE MINUTES LATER, BACK IN THE MEETING ROOM OF THE MANE 6, SPIKE, AND PRINCE NARUTO\\\\\\\\\**

Naruto was leaning against the window, looking at the barrier before Twilight entered with the book and Spike. Suddenly he didn't hear a conversation but...a song?

" Princess Cadence needs our help Her magic will not last forever I think we can do it but we need to work together We have to get this right yes, we have to make them see " As she sang, she placed the book on the table with magic before opening it with Naruto wondering why she's singing all of a sudden.

" We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history " Just after singing that, Rainbow Dash chipped in.

" It says that they liked jousting " She sang with Naruto raising both arms no longer following what was going on.

" They flew a flag of many hues " Rarity sang while the others started too just as Naruto remembered Ponies have a strange urge too sing due too the many time a Pony started singing all of a sudden in Edo, awkward yet entertaining.

" Oh, we have to get this right Yes, we have to make them see We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history " At the point Naruto was just scratching his head before he sighs, no longer caring even if there on a tight schedule. Oddly enough they sang the entire time they got things ready for the faire. All of them stood outside with Naruto placing a tall pedestal in the center, under the castle with a fake heart on it.

"One last check to make sure everything is in place and then the festivities can begin." Twilight said, approaching Naruto who was staring at it.

"What's this thing?" Applejack asked the others all the while avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

"The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a Crystal block." When she said that, Naruto had a strange sensation from the word "Crystal Heart" like a scratch in the back of his kind he couldn't reach nor remember.

"Why do I feel like there was something very important about the Crystal heart I was told about..." Naruto thought to himself in wonder, not realizing what he was told was actually a warning.

 **WELL THIRD IS OVER WITH AND HOPED YOU LIKE THIS ONE, LONGEST ONE SO FAR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter number four here we go, hope you very much like it as well as the updates won't be fast but only when I have the time too do it.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners._**

-Chapter Begin-

"So, the Crystal Heart was some sorta very rare artifact and from what I saw the barrier just faded before being put back up." Spoke the Prince who sat next to the pedestal that had a blanket on it as well as the fake Crystal Heart. He sat in front of Rainbow Dash who only nods before flying off in a hurry to the others.

"What the hay, what are ya' doin' here?" Hearing that, he turns around to find Applejack approaching him.

"Just guarding the fake heart in case anyone wants too sneak a little peak." He told the Pony who looks away.

"Twilight asked me too stand guard and watch the heart so why dontcha leave?" Hearing that, he just sighs with some annoyance.

"Cool your jets Pony, I'm just standing watch so don't get your tail in a not." He told the farm Pony who just glares at him which he returns with an annoyed glare but there attention was drawn towards one Pony approaching them. Before Applejack does anything, the Fox immediately got in front of the Pony.

"So sorry my dear Pony but the heart isn't ready yet, I was strictly told to guard it until the unveiling." The prince told the surprised Pony.

"Oh, but couldn't you just make an exception? I haven't seen the heart in such a long time." Hearing that, Naruto simply shakes his head with a smile.

"I'm sorry but orders are orders, come back later and I'm sure it will be ready otherwise I will have too see what's going on myself." Hearing that, with a nod the Pony left. Naruto just turns around with a smirk, looking at the Earth Pony who found it irritating but her attention was drawn towards another Pony approaching them and his time Applejack speak.

"How y'all feeling? Having a good time?" She asked he Crystal Pony who replies with a smile.

"Of course." The pony said, trying too get a peak of the Crystal.

"Well, that's good. Got to renew that spirit of love and unity if you're gonna power up that Crystal Heart, right?" She said, slowly walking towards the pony who was taking steps back.

"I sure would like to see it before the ceremony. It's been such a long time." Hearing that, Applejack began too show a guilty expression.

Oh, I hear you. But, uh, whew. Getting a little toasty out here. Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar." She said, pointing towards the empty stand.

"Smooth." He said to Applejack who turns around to glare at the sarcastic Fox but her eyes widen in shock, signaling for him to turn around fast to see a Pony trying too take a look under the blankets but was stopped by one to Naruto's tails extending in order to block the Ponies view. When he looked at Naruto he found Applejack in front of him, holding a bowl of food out of nowhere.

"Uh, you tried the Crystal Empire fritters yet? Made from a traditional Crystal Empire recipe." She told the pony who brightens in color before chasing after the bowl Applejack had tossed in order too stop the next one coming all the while the Fox stood in front of two other ponies.

"I'm sorry, the Crystal Heart has been locked away for over a thousand years and it's currently being rejuvenated. It will be ready in an hour (Not that you will have one unless Twilight hurries up.) Come back later if you wouldn't mind." He told the two who look at each other before walking away.

"Come on, Twilight. These Crystal Ponies are more curious than a cat." Applejack muttered which Naruto sits down again, next to the pedestal.

"If your friend doesn't hurry then you can kiss this city goodbye." Hearing that, Applejack glares at Naruto for what he said.

"Listen here Fox, I don't care whatcha gotta say but Twilight will succee-" She was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"How do you know that?" He questioned Applejack who glares at the Fox before giving him a surprising answer.

"Because there ain't nothin' Twilight can do once she puts her mind to it." Hearing that, he smirks at hearing that.

"Really now, lets see if your right." Hearing that, she once again gives him a glare but there attention was drawn towards multiple ponies approaching the concealed fake Crystal Heart.

 **/SOME TIME LATER AT THE CENTER IF THE CASTLE\\\\\\\\\**

"This, is not good." Naruto said, both of them surrounded by Ponies who want too look at the heart. Suddenly Rarity arrives, gaining Naruto's attention to see her whispering to Applejack.

"I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth. I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw." She said, signaling over to the quite good drained hat.

"I made it work, but still." Hearing that, Naruto starts scratching the back of his head, thinking about what he should do but stood when he noticed buildings turning into black Crystal.

"We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing going. The Princess isn't looking so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These Ponies are gonna power that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needing her magic anyway." Hearing that, Naruto started too contemplate if he should fight back with all he's got against Sombra.

"I sure hope that time comes soon. Even I can't keep this party going forever." Spoke the juggling Pinkie Pie who wore a jester costume while balancing in a colorful ball. The moment she lost balance the ball flew straight for the fake Crystal Heart but it was hit away by Naruto's tail.

"Eheheheheheh." Cane the deep cackling of one Dark King. The sound caused the entire barker too start turning from light blue to bright yellow.

"Crystal Heart..." Hearing that, Naruto just sighs to himself before his eyes widen at smelling Twilight and Spike but it's a one him.

"Hmm-" He stopped there the moment the barrier disappeared to reveal yellow skies.

"He's back! I can't take it!" One Pony shouted before dashing off in fear, seeing her run off the Farm Pony was about to run after when she noticed Naruto dashing off after her with great speed. By the time the Lony stopped she was met with King Sombra in his shadow form, smiling darkly at the frightened Pony but that fear subsided with a hand fell on top of her head which she looks up to meet a smiling Naruto.

"Why don't you run back to the others, let the big boys talk it out." Hearing that, she only back away before jumping in the opposite direction.

"Ahhhhhh, if it isn't my old-" He was cut off by black flames rising in front of him to stop him. The King just glares at Naruto who had purple fire like steams coming from his eyes while the sclera was light green.

"Did you actually think you were the one who created this art, please we Demon's we're born into this." He said with black flames covered surrounded him. Seeing this, Sombra unleashed a barrage of black crystals at Naruto who slammed. It's his hands on the ground, spreading a fake shadow the creates a large black Crystal, protecting him before it was sent flying right at Sombra who allowed it to pass through him. After that the King was about too go in a full frontal attack against Naruto when they two heard a voice.

"I GOT THE CRYSTAL HEART!" When he heard that, Naruto's eyes widen before looking where Spike was at the top of the tower holding the heart, also gaining Sombra's full attention.

"THAT IS MINE!" Sombra shouted before turning to shadows that spread towards the castle. Seeing this, Naruto stabbed all three of his tails into the earth before sending himself flying for the castle, crashing on the outside were cracks form on the black Crystal. After that he began climbing with great speed on all fours towards Spike who held the Heart at the top of the castle.

"SPIKE!" Hearing that, he turns fast to see Naruto having jumped out of nowhere onto the balcony where Spike was holding the heart and a trapped Twilight.

"Naruto, you need to quickly get the Heart down to the others!" Twilight told Naruto who only nods before extending his arms out to Spike who extends the heart but the moment he touched them a searing pain happened with Naruto yelling in pain much to the shock of the two at seeing Naruto drop the heart, having both of his hands fur burnt off and steaming. Seeing this, Twilight's eyes widen in realization at what he Crystal Heart could do to Naruto once the Crystaling happened.

"Naruto, you can't be anywhere near the heart when the crystaling begins." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen but in the end he showed a sad smile before looking at Twilight with a smile.

"Relax...hey Spike, I suggest you leave now." He told the surprised Dragon.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Hearing that, they look to see Sombra arrive by the darkness by the light of the Crystal Heart forced Sombra into his human form. Seeing this, Naruto smiles at realizing something; just as the King was looking at himself in surprise the Prince leapt directly at Sombra who looked up, only to receive one hell of a punch that sent him into a wall that held up the roof of the building. When he looked up, he found Naruto cracking his burnt knuckles.

"Now, payback time with interest." Naruto said all the while Twilight watched with wide eyes.

"NARUTO!" Sombra roared with his eyes being lit up just like Naruto before he swing down his right fist just as it was blocked by a black Crystal shield. He had to jump back in order to dodge the Crystal sword. Seeing this, Naruto's body gave off a red and black aura while Sombra gave off a large black aura. Without waiting another second the two leapt for the other, fist meeting shield and sword meeting black Crystal armored tail.

"Naruto, why are you of all Demon's protecting these Ponies? Are you going too make the same mistake your mother and brother did?" Hearing that, Naruto glares angrily at the King.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" He shouted before he headbutts Sombra, breaking his horn on the process and causing him too stumble back before using his shield to block three of Naruto's tails but that was all a diversion since he was running right for Sombra who swung his sword at Naruto who narrowly dodged with his left armored first brought back, slamming it full force into Sombra's face, sending him right into the Crystal cage of Twilight's and breaking through it. Seeing this with shock, she took her chance to fly out of it and towards Naruto. While this was happening, Sombra's eyes glow brighter with his severed horn starting too glow.

"Naruto, you need too leave or else-" She was silenced by three of Naruto's tails moving past her, deflecting three of Sombra's swords but that was the diversion he needed to send his horn flying through the air and piercing a certain part of Naruto. Twilight just stood there with wide eyes, staring at Naruto who's left eye had a horn in it but he doesn't yell, instead grabs the horn and pulls it out with blood leaking out of the wound before crushing the horn which Naruto places his left hand on his eye.

"N-Naruto, your hurt! Please, I can hold off him long enough for Spike to activate the Crystaling! If something happens to you then the Ninth Demon Lord will-" She was cut off by Naruto who walks past her with a serious look on her face.

"Relax Princess..." He said before stopping behind her, which she turns around to face his back but more so his smiling face.

"I'm not gonna die if that's what your thinking. After all, we Demon's are known for our pride and if I let a Princess fight my fight then it would be a disgrace not too mention if anything were to happen too you then I would receive more hate from Applejack." He told her with a smirk before turning back to face Sombra with a serious expression.

"Come Naruto, show me-" He stopped when Naruto moved with incredible speed to now be face to face with Sombra, delivering a powerful uppercut which he returns by slamming multiple sharp black crystals into Naruto who blocked it using his armored tails before Sombra headbutt Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying back into the wall hard but he just stands up again and that was when the two felt the large amount of light energy appear. Feeling that, Sombra turns fast but found himself placed in a headlock by Naruto who got the Dark King on his hind legs.

"NO, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOURSELF IF YOUR IN HERE WHEN IT HAPPENS?!" Sombra demands Naruto who only smiles.

"Yup!" Was all he said before the two were hit by the bright light blue energy, consuming the two with Sombra screaming in pain as well as his body cracking and eyes glowing before the light continues into the top where it released rainbow energy into the sky.

 **/BACK DOWN WITH THE OTHERS ON THE BALCONY\\\\\\\\\**

Cadance lands on the Balcony with Spike getting off of her to find everyone there except the two royals. Shining Armor immediately hugged his with with a wide smile before they all look down at the oriole who were cheering.

"S-SOMEONE!" Hearing that, they look to see Twilight flying down full speed, almost crashing into the balcony if she didn't spread her wings in time. Before she could be congratulated they noticed the shocked and frightened and tearful look on her face.

"Twili, what's wrong?" Shining Armor asked his sister who looks down before speaking.

"N-Naruto...he's..." Hearing that, both Shining Armor and Cadance eyes widen. By the time they got up there, they found a very badly burnt Naruto sitting against the wall, his fur almost gone. The expression on he showed was lifeless as well as his eyes showing no sign of life. Seeing this, Shining Armor immediately runs to Naruto so he could press his ear against his chest, getting a very faint heartbeat before looking at the others with seriousness.

"He's in critical condition and his heartbeat is dropping?! Hearing that, the ponies showed shocked expressions as well as noticed that his left eye was damaged badly.

"He...was protecting my whole fighting Sombra...he knew what was going to happen if he stayed but he didn't care. I-If only I had studied more then he...he wouldn't.." Twilight said with tears in her eyes, knowing she failed with the worst possible outcome.

"If the Demon Lord finds out about this, it won't end well for Equestria." Shining Armor said while they watch as Naruto was lifted by magic. During this moment, Applejack was watching with wide eyes at what she's seeing and she's heard, feeling regret for how she's treated him. Unknown to them, two Deities were watching very closely.

"As we have agreed my dearest, by the ancient rules the deal is set." Spoke a shadowy figure who shook hands with a bright figure.

 **THIS CHAPTER IS NOW OVER AND IF YOU COULD, LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Number five here we go, hoped you guys like this chapter since I couldn't wait too update, as well as if mistakes are spotted I will change it as well as hope too hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/AT THE CAPITAL OF EQUESTRIA, CANTERLOT. NEXT DAY, MORNING\\\\\\\\\**

"We stabilized his breathing but he won't be waking up any time soon." One Pony doctor said, in the room were Twilight and her friends including the two Princesses Celestia and Luna who had worried expressions on there faces while looking at Naruto who was covered in bandages in bed.

"Dear sister, if word got out about what happened too the Prince-" Luna was cut off by Celestia speaking.

"No one knows he is here except everyone in this room and Doctor Horse." After saying that, the Doctor spoke to them all with a serious expression.

"I've made sure no one is allowed in this room, I told them the one assigned too this room is a special friend of Princess Celestia and no one can enter during his time here." After saying that, Celestia looks away from the doctor and back at the unconscious Naruto with clear sadness.

 **/FLASHBACK CENTURIES AGO, BACK IN EDO BEFORE EQUESTRIA WAS FOUNDED, WITHIN THE NINTH DEMON LORD'S CASTLE\\\\\\\\\**

"Eheheheheh." Came the laughter of a golden fox who had ocean-blue slitted eyes, he wore a white robe with hot rod flames as well as sported seven fox tails. He was currently leaning over a crib where a one tailed blonde fox laid, gripping the Fox's finger with his small hand, the kit also had ocean-blue eyes. The kit giggled with joy as he held the older Fox's finger.

"So, it was true." Hearing that, the fox turns around to see his best friend entering the room with her young sister.

"Hey Celestia and little Luna." The fox said, seeing the two Unircorn's enter the room. Celestia was much younger, around her teen head just like the fox unlike Luna who was around the present Applebloom's age. Also, Celestia's hair was completely cotton candy pink.

"So Minato, can we see your younger brother?" She questioned the Fox who smiled and simply stepped aside so Celestia could look into the crib, finding the happy Kit with her hair falling into it.

"Awwwwww, he's so adorable." Celestia said while Luna used her magic too help her float in the air to get a better look at the Kit, seeing the fox she just smiled.

"So what's his name?" Celestia asked Minato who started too sweat.

"Well...mom chose Naruto though..." Just after saying that, Luna couldn't help but laugh, not realizing that was a mistake.

"Fishcake? You named him after a food?! Ahahahahah!" She said loudly, there loudness in her voice caused Naruto too have tears form in his eyes. Seeing this, Minato's eyes widen all the way at remembering what happened last time when he cried and it was during his birth. Long story short they had too replace everything made of glass, it was not fun. Not too mention, everyone almost went deaf permanently. Thinking fast, Minato got an idea and immediately extended his hand too grab Celestia's hair, moving it towards the Kit's mouth while he spoke.

"Hey Naruto, look, cotton candy, you love candy, remember." Hearing that, it worked like magic and almost immediately the child chomps down on the now shocked Celestia's hair. She immediately glares at Minato who puts his hands in the air. What she said had nothing too do with her hair but the well being of the child.

"You give a newborn Kit candy?" She accused Minato who only raised an eyebrow.

"It's candy or Alcohol, either way they both work too calm down a newborn Kit. You see, Dad was given alcohol when he was a kid and look how he turned out, I on the other hand was given candy." Hearing that, she just stares at him blankly.

"Ok...so how do you expect me too-" She was silenced by hearing a burp and the two look back down at the crib, finding a pretty noticeable large piece of her hair missing. Immediately Celestia glares at Minato all the while Luna was holding back laughter. Seeing her glare, Minato started too sweat while taking steps back before breaking out into a full on run with a very annoyed Celestia hot on his tail with her horn glowing. The two past a young teen Discord who started too laugh hysterically the moment he saw Celestia's hair. Luna just smiles, soon looking back down at the sleeping child.

 **/FLASHBACK END\\\\\\\\\**

"Sister." Hearing that, she snaps out of it to see everyone was leaving and with a nod she too follows, leaving Naruto alone but the last too leave was Twilight who gave Naruto one last look before she left with the door shutting behind her, leaving Naruto by himself but from his left eye a purple flame starts too sink out of it.

 **/BACK AT SWEET APPLE ACRES, FEW HOURS LATER\\\\\\\\\**

Currently Applejack was pacing back and forth in her room, thinking over what she should do. While this was happening both Big Mac and Apple Bloom were watching with concern looks on there faces since she's been like that for an hour now. The two heard hooves and siblings turn around to find Granny Smith behind them, holding the family photo book in her mouth before placing it on the floor.

"Why don't the two of ya' let me handle this here lil' problem. You two go on and finish the chores for today." Hearing that, the two nod before walking away towards the stairs while Granny entered the room, soon enough tapping her hoof on the floor, gaining Applejack's attention to find Granny standing in the room with the photo book.

"Granny?" Applejack said, watching her take a seat on the chair with the book on her lap.

"Heard from Big Mac that you got into a scuffle with a Prince." Hearing that, Applejack showed a surprised expression before turning away.

"Granny, that Prince-" She was cut off by her Granny speaking to her.

"His old papi is the Ninth Lord, I know. I may not be as young as a Mare I used too be but that doesn't mean I don't know things." Hearing that, she just continued too look down at her hooves.

"I...don't know what too do. It's because of them that Pa and Ma aren't with us anymore yet hearing what he did for Twilight and the danger he put himself through. What the hay am I supposed too do..." Applejack asked Granny who could clearly see the struggle she's having.

"Its about time I'd talk to ya' about an old story of mine." Hearing that, Applejack was confused but just watched her open the old family book.

"Long ago, when I was a little pony, things were very different here in Ponyville, 'cause there was no Ponyville! Me and my family were pilgrim pony folk, back when I was a little filly. Oh, we ventured far and wide, collecting new seeds and sellin' the old. But my pa was the finest seed collector in all of Equestria. Then, one day, the Smith family found themselves in the most brilliant, most grand, most magnificent of all cities. A place called... Canterlot. Well, I bet your hooves to hindquarters I had never seen anything like it before nor since. And as if the beauty of that city wasn't enough, suddenly, she appeared. Princess Celestia, the most regal of all ponies. When lo and behold, she stopped to look at my pa's seed collection. Then Princess Celestia saw that we were plumb-tuckered and hankerin' to find our forever home. And bein' a royal Princess and all, she knew exactly the place for us to lay down our stakes. My pa gave the Princess a mighty thanks. We quickly found that land near the Everfree Forest, and we built our first home. Next, we planted our first orchards. But an orchard don't grow overnight, and we were getting mighty short on food. Now mind you, we were cautioned about the forest, and we knew that it was not fit to enter. But I knew there was critters livin' there. There must be somethin' too eat. It was dark and musty, and I won't lie, it was scary. But every inch was covered in plant life, and before I knew it, wasn't I standin' in front of the most incredible apple trees! I had never seen anything that bore this kind of colorful fruit! Oh I started picking apples quick as a whip! But when I turned, and there before me stood the timberwolves! I've never run so fast in my life. I ran as fast as my little hooves could take me until I tripped on a root, when I got up I found myself surrounded. I thought I was a goner, that was until my savior showed up. It was as if he fell down from the heavens landing on the timber wolf. Heck, here's a picture after he saved me." After saying that, she opens up the old picture book, turning to the last picture and took it out revealing a second photo. Applejack just stares at it wide eyed to find a noticeably blushing and very young Granny next an armored figure who was on one knee, right arm wrapped around Granny while his left making the peace sign, he wore red armor with a furnace on the back that was emiting steam. His face was concealed by a dragon like mask/helmet. Aside from his red armour, he also wears a red kasa. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-colored ring around his neck. Also, the armor covering his arms and torso is plated. The lower part of the body was white horse like legs with the ends being tan as well as sported five white tails.

Applejack just stares at it in shock before Granny closed the book.

"Wait, ya' said nothin' about this til' now. Why didn't ya' ever tell me about this before?" Hearing that, Granny Smith looked out the window with a sad smile.

"Listen here Applejack, I can't say for certain if everyone in the Apple family will agree with me but this here is proof that not all Demon's of royalty are crooked." Hearing that, Applejack looks down at her hooves sadly.

"But-..." Applejack stops there, staring at her feet sadly while thinking about Naruto.

(It turns out the Prince was protecting Twilight while fighting Sombra...knowing full well what was going to happen if he stayed there but he didn't care.)

Remembering those words Shining Armor spoke, Applejack turns away from Granny Smith who just stares at her.

"Thanks Granny..." Applejack said, looking out the window too overlook the apple trees.

 **/MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GOLDEN OAK LIBRARY, NIGHTTIME\\\\\\\\\**

Currently Twilight was crying while sitting on her bed.

"I'm so scared...because of me, everypony will pay the price." Twilight thought, unable too stop herself from crying.

"So this is where you've been in the middle of the night?" Hearing that, Twilight's eyes widen all the way before turning to her right, finding Celestia standing there with a sad expression on her face, seeing her she could only look down. Celestial just approaches her so she could stand in front of her.

"How could I not see this coming...it's my fault entirely for what happened to Naruto. I should have looked into the affects of the Crystal Heart, I should have studied more...and because of me, everypony will..." Twilight said before moving her hooves too block her eyes, the tears rushing out yet again with no stopping until she felt a wing wipe her tears, Celestia was using her extended wing.

"It's not your fault Twilight but mine, I sent him there to help you without realizing what the heart could do to him. It's my fault entirely and if I must I will pay the price with my life in exchange for keeping Equestria safe." When Twilight heard that, she was completely horrified by what she said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, WITHOUT YOU, EQUESTRIA WILL-" Unable too take it anymore, Twilight ran off much too Celestia's shock at thinking she could understand but in the end she could not, only able too look down sadly.

 **/THIRTY MINUTES LATER, BACK AT THE HOSPITAL IN NARUTO'S ROOM\\\\\\\\\**

A heavily breathing Twilight who stood against the door, locking it before falling down in sadness.

"It's all my fault...it's all-" She was cut off by hearing very familiar voice.

"Seems somepony...is having trouble." When she heard that, Twilight looks up slowly to find Naruto sitting up from his bed with a dark smile. His left eye was opened too reveal a light-green sclera, blood-red iris, and a purple flame coming from it.

"We meet again, Twi-I mean Princess Twilight Sparkle." Hearing that, she was completely shocked before glaring at him.

"Sombra, what did you do too Naruto?!" She demands the once King who simply smiles.

"Really? No "how are you controlling his body" or "What are you planning on doing with Naruto's body?"...I'm kinda disappointed." He said before seeing she was glaring at him in anger, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's simple, there was a high chance I would have been destroyed since Naruto was there so I decided too transfer a piece of my magic and soul into Naruto, having it slowly grow enough for my plan." When he said that, her eyes widen in realization on the many horrible things he could do in Naruto's body. She turns fast about too leave and tell Princess Celestia and Luna about what was happening until he spoke.

"I would like too make a deal with you." When she heard that, Twilight turns around suspiciously at the once King who lays back in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What kind of deal...if this is some ploy for you too take over Edo then-" She was cut off by Sombra speaking with a more calm expression.

"No...in fact...it's something not like me at all. Now listen to my deal, because if you except then I will leave you alone and wake Naruto up." Hearing that, her eyes widen while he spoke to the Princess of the deal he has for her.

 **/SOMETIME LATER, MORNING\\\\\\\\\**

"U-Uh...huh?" Came the sound of Naruto who's eyes slowly open and the first thing he saw was the ceiling of the room he was in.

"Wha..." Was the third sound Naruto made before he sat up with his vision being all blurry though it starts too clear. The first thing he saw with a clear vision was a sleeping Twilight who sat on a chair, using the bed to lean on. Seeing this, Naruto was somewhat surprised before noticing the bandages on his body.

"Guess I must've been in a terrible condition." Naruto muttered and with that said, Twilight's eyes open up and immediately sat up to meet her gaze.

"How long have I been-" He was cut off by Twilight suddenly hugging him.

"THANK GOODNESS YOUR AWAKE!" She shouted much to his surprise before she realizes what she's doing and separates him with a blush.

"Twilight, how long have I been out?" He asked the Princess who answers.

"Only for a couple of days, but Naruto there's something I want too...tell you." After saying that, Naruto could see she was looking away uncomfortably with a blush appearing on his face.

"What is it, does it have too do with what happened after I was unconscious?" Hearing that, Twilight shakes her head trying too think of how too tell him. After a few seconds she spoke after taking a deep breath.

"I...don't want Princess Luna too take my place in the wedding so I've decided that I will go through with it and...be your bride." When he heard that, Naruto was completely shocked by her words, not expecting that one bit.

 **HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, WAS STILL NOT SURE IF IT WAS READY BUT I DECIDED TOO RELEASE IT AND IF IT MUST HE CORRECTED I WILL GO BACK AND CHANGE SOME THINGS ABOUT IT.**


	6. Haven't Forgotten

Sorry for the long delay in the chapter, I've been busy with my daily life as well as other things. Could need a beta reader as well as one knowing a lot about MLP to fill me in on more things not too mention I'm having some writers block in the story on what I should do next in the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been pretty busy not too mention writers block for this story so I apologize if it's written a little different then normal. Also, sorry for the short chapter since I had trouble with this part of the story and still am trying to form the storyline.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/BACK AT THE HOSPITAL, IN THE MORNING\\\\\\\\\**

"I see, I've been out for some time." Spoke Naruto who was still sitting up in bed, looking to his left where Celestia stood, still confused at how he woke up suddenly but she was glad nevertheless.

"Just a couple of days, I'm glad your awake." Hearing that, Naruto smiles but showed curiosity in his eyes.

"Why does Twilight suddenly want to marry me now? Her reason was somewhat...confusing in a way." Hearing that, Celestia just looks away.

"I do not know, when I asked her about it she seemed somewhat troubled and told me she wanted too do it. She was the first choice and if she wants to marry you then I cannot go against her wishes." Hearing that, Naruto raises his eyebrow since she plans on letting Twilight handle this.

"Anyways, its good that I woke up...soooo..." After saying that, he starts getting out of bed but the moment he does he falls flat on his face due too his body being still damaged and not healed yet.

"Ow..." Muttered Naruto who looks up just as his body was giving off a light magic aura before being lifted and placed back in bed.

"Don't even think about it, Doctor Horse said you can leave tomorrow so you're staying in bed for the rest of the day." Hearing that, he showed annoyance since he rather not do such a thing as staying in doors but realized something with that thought.

"So where's Luna?" Once asked that, Celestia answered the question.

"She's talking to Twilight." When he heard that, he found that to be interesting and smiles while he spoke in a joking like tone.

"What, is she trying to convince Twilight not too do it and let her marry me?" When he asked that, he got an answer he wasn't expecting.

"Yes, she thinks that since she is my younger sister and has known you the longest that she should marry you." When he heard that, his eyes widen and immediately looks away in wonder.

"Either way, I don't really mind either of them." When he said that, his eyes widen at seeing the smiling Celestia.

"Oh, so you don't really mind, huh? Let's see, which would you prefer to see in a wedding dress?" When that was said, two images popped in his head and if she could see under the bandages and the fur growing back, she would see him blushing.

"I-uh-a-..." Naruto stays silent before looking down in embarrassment which Celestia just smiles.

"You still retain that child like attitude when being teased." Hearing that, Naruto's gaze immediately shifts away from the Princess.

"So what about you, you've been single for the last thousands of years already and you still haven't gone to see my older brother in Manehattan. You know, your closest friend since you were kids." When he said that, this time it was Naruto's turn to enjoy the sight of the now blushing and stuttering Celestia.

"It's not-we're not-..." Unable to think up a sentence, she had to flash out since she didn't want others to see the nervous side of her.

"She's still the same as always, head over hooves for bro though why did they stop talking to each other?" Naruto thought in wonder, remembering when he was younger they were the best of friends. Soon enough the fox leans back in bed.

"Wonder how Discord is doing, I should visit him before brother..." Naruto thought but his attention was drawn towards the door where he heard knocking. Hearing it, he looks up and his eyes widen in surprise to find Applejack standing there at the doorway, never expecting her of all Ponies. The first thing he noticed was that she had a small box in her mouth and entered the room slowly before placing the box next to her so she could then speak while looking at him.

"Why...?" When he heard that, his eyes widen a little to see the look in her eyes telling him that whatever he says will answer a certain decision in her heart.

"Why...why did ya' protect Twilight...you knew what would happen but ya' stayed...so why in tarnation did you protect her?" Hearing that, Naruto just smiled when he heard that.

"Well that's a-" He was cut off by the seriousness appearing in her tone.

"NO JOKING! JUST...could ya' just...tell me..." Hearing that, he looks down.

"If something were to happen to Twilight, you would hate me more...that's why I stayed to protect her. Not because she's my future wife or anything but because she's one of your precious friends." As he said that last part, he showed a big grin on his face with his eyes closed, seeing that expression caused her eyes too widen all the way.

(Listen here Applejack, I can't say for certain if everyone in the Apple family will agree with me but this here is proof that not all Demon's of royalty are crooked.)

After remembering that, she just stares at Naruto with wide eyes

"I-I..." She stops there before looking down in shame.

"I'm-" She was silenced by a tail moving in front of her mouth, surprising her which she looks up to see the no longer smiling Naruto.

"Don't apologize to me...after all...I can't do the same. So...could we just try getting along?" Hearing that, she just looks down. Seeing this, he understood and simply nods in understanding since they have too slowly become friends. That thought ends when he saw her pick up the box and places it on his bed. Before he could ask what it was, she quickly left without another word. Seeing this, he just looks down at the small box that had steam coming out from it before opening it and his eyes widen to find a bowl of ramen with pieces of apple in it. Seeing it, a small smile appears on his face.

"Applejack...such an interesting Pony...though, I can still feel resentment within her." Naruto thought, yet felt a little sad at how she seems to have wanted to apologize to him though he should have done the same yet can't. Naruto just grits his teeth but stops to calm himself before he digs into the ramen which was pretty good to him.

 **SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all like this newest chapter that's finally done and sorry for the wait on this one, I've been busy.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/NEXT DAY AT THE TRAIN STATION\\\\\\\\\**

"To think we were all headed to Manehattan on the same day." Spoke the prince of Edo, he stood in front of the train with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash behind him since they were going with Rarity to the same place, which they met up with Naruto who was standing outside the train. Naruto's gaze shifts over to Applejack, yet she avoided her gaze since it was still uncomfortable for her to try being friends with a prince, apart of the Royalty she hates.

"We could say the same to you, I thought you would have invited Discord or something when it came to seeing your brother?" Twilight asked Naruto who shakes his head.

"Asked but he already went once a few weeks ago, also he said he was going to snowboard down a mountain covered in hot fudge." Hearing that, Pinkie Pie started drooling from her mouth at the thought of that mountain of sugar but before she spoke, a zipper appeared in her mouth to silence her.

"There you are, Rarity. That's the last of your bags." Spoke Spike who was pushing a red cart that was filled with luggage.

"Actually Spike, I've got one last pile of bags over there." With that said, she motions to the other pile, seeing it the fox simply snaps his fingers and immediately a small suitcase appears in his right hand and it opens to absorb all of her baggage into it, before he closes it, much to all of there surprise.

"What? It will be faster that way." Naruto told the others who didn't expect he could do something like that yet Twilight spoke with a smile.

"Amazing, you did a shrinking spell and a materialization spell instantly, did you also add a weight change spell to it?" When she asked that, Naruto just tilts his head.

"Weight change?" When he asked that, there eyes widen in great surprise with Rainbow Dash's jaw dropping before she moves fast around him, stopping right next to him so she could look at the small suitcase in his right hand.

"Are you telling me you're not even bothered by the weight, how strong actually are you?" Once asked, Naruto just answers without a slight care for there surprise.

"We Demon's are born with physically strong bodies, though the strongest of us Prince's and Lord's in physical attributes is Lord Gyūki and Killer Bee..." After told the showed Pegasus who watched him start to toss it in the air as if it were a simple ball.

"An entire week in the fabulous city of Manehattan, plus all of my very best friends there with me!" She said with joy, causing Twilight too speak up again.

"Of course, we'd all come along to support you during Fashion Week, Rarity." She told her friend with the agreement of Fluttershy.

"Ooh, I can't begin to tell you how excited I am that you'll all be there with me. However, perhaps I can show you..." Once said, she takes out seven tickets with her magic.

"What's that?" Once asked, immediately Pinkie Pie spoke up with her own ideas after the zipper disappears.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know! A paper fan!" Once she said that, all she guy was a "no".

"It's a magic trick! You know, where I pick a card and remember what it is and then put it back in the-" She was silenced after being out under a sleep spell, which she slept right in the spot and once again gaining everyone's attention to see Naruto having snapped his fingers yet again.

"What, she wouldn't stop talking?" He exclaimed just before Rarity stepped forward to speak again.

"These are tickets to the hottest musical on Bridleway." She told them all, much to there happiness unlike Naruto who was glad he didn't have to go to that, since the other reason why the Ponies were placed in Equestira was because they kept breaking out in Song every day, it was very distracting yet amusing.

"Don't worry Naruto, I can try and-" She was cut off Naruto's tail shutting her mouth.

"Don't even think about it." He told her, causing Rarity to gasp at finding out he didn't care about why the musical was so important.

"What?! You should know that this musical had been sold out for months, it's so-" She was stopped to glare at the fox picking his ears, ignoring her.

"For a Prince, I'm quite shocked that you don't have any high quality tastes, just like how you like that-" She stoped speaking the moment the fox tossed the suitcase over to her, before snapping his finger which it exploded with suitcase's and baggage's that bury her with only her head sticking out.

"Oops...my hand slipped." He lied, gaining an earful from Rarity.

"Your hand slipped?! You just sis that in purpose!" She accused of the now whistling Fox who was trying too look innocent before Applejack finally spoke up after seeing there not getting along though she still wasn't exactly ready to act very friendly to Naruto.

"C'mon, ya' two need to stop arguing." Hearing that, the was two look at her with annoyance.

"Then she/he needs to stop dissing/throwing my ramen/luggage away!" The two shouted, simultaneously which the Earth Pony starts sweat dropping.

"U-Um, maybe you two should try-" Fluttershy tried to say before Pinkie Pie immediately spoke up as she wraps her hooves around Naruto and Rarity's necks.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea! Why don't we have a party, that will help them get along!" She said, wanting a party which Naruto and Rarity just sweat drop at knowing what she's really after since it's plainly obvious she's addicted to sugar. Seeing this scene, Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

"Isn't it weird we're all gonna hang out like nothing happened, you two are getting married in less then four weeks?" When she said that, Twilight spoke up yet again.

"That's the other reason why I'm going, Rarity said-" She was cut off by the Unicorn immediately closing her mouth with her hooves after she got close to her friend, confusing Naruto and the others.

"It's, uh...look, the trains about to leave!" When she said that, Naruto just tilts his head as he watches Rarity drag Twilight on board the train, much to there confusion.

"What the hay was that about?" Applejack asked no one in particular, all of them just staring at the Rarity who can be seen talking to Twilight through the window, showing important expressions as she was scene talking to her friend.

 **/HOURS LATER, AT MANEHATTAN\\\\\\\\\**

"Come along, Ponies and Fox. I found us a place to stay only a block from the train station, in the very hearty of this glorious metropolis!" While she said that, in the center of the city a giant structure could be seen, looking like a crystallized, pyramid. The group had begun moving with Naruto looking at the structure he will need to go towards yet his other attention was on poor Spike who was carrying all the luggage.

"Get, look! There's the theater where Hinny Of the Hills is playing!" When she said that, all the female Ponies could only respond with "cool" at finding out where the musical was yet instead of going in they kept on going and last a long line.

"Wow, Rarity. How'd you manage to get us seats for tomorrow night?" The Princess of Friendship questioned her friend.

"I have some designs to the costume designer, so he pulled a few strings." With that said, she received praise from her friends unlike Naruto who wasn't really into music at Equastria since the music they had back in there country was better in some aspects to him, as well as he wasn't really into music in general but will listen to it from time to time.

"It's only the best musical in all of Equestrian!" Rainbow Dash suddenly said, surprising Naruto since he took her as a sports girl that wasn't into things like musicals.

"It must be good if Rainbow Dash is impressed. Normally, she doesn't even like musicals." When the Earth Pony said that, Rainbow Dash could only agree.

"I know, ponies just bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat, who does that?" When she asked that, Naruto just sweat drops, not believing that she didn't even notice that it happens all the time.

" _🎶Oh Manehattan, what you do to me 🎶Such a huge bustling community🎶_ " Hearing that, Naruto simply sighs before he was suddenly teleported sea by magic, finding himself in a large pyramid like room due too it being the very top of the largest building in Manhattan. The room had no walls since it was only very clear windows on all four sides with the room being fine dining with it having a medieval theme with knight armors of different minds of species, being placed in a line with a red carpet between them showing a large desk which sat his brother. He was a golden fox who's right eye was ocean-blue with the pupil being slitted with the other eye having a scar over it and closed. He wore a black business suit with hotrod flames on the blazers edges. Behind him was nine missing fox tails that were supposed to be located on his backbone.

"Well, if it isn't the groom." He said which Naruto just sighs at hearing that.

"Hey Minato." Once said a chair appears in front of him, which he sits down on it yet instead of a conversation taking off there was only silence and awkwardness.

"Soooooo..." When Naruto said that, Minato scratches the back of his head at knowing that it would be awkward the moment they saw each other.

"You've...grown quite a lot during these past years..." Hearing that, Naruto just looks away, since this is the first time they have talked face to face since the incident all those years ago.

"Well, yeah...I'm not some kit anymore if you haven't noticed. Sure, we do talk on the phone but ever since you were disowned by Dad and kicked out of Edo... I was ordered not to see you again..." Hearing that, Minato sighed at hearing that before he spoke again.

"Your still on that subject after all these years...aren't you?" Minato asked, showing a concerned expression on his face and watched his younger brother look at him with seriousness.

"How can I just forget something such as you and Mom, disrespecting and insulting the Demon Lords. You knew if you apologized then you being disowned and stripped of your power would happen. Tell me why you and Mom did it, what was the real reason as too apologizing and don't give me the "it was the right thing to do"?!" Hearing that, Minato sighs once more before he spoke again.

"Naruto...you're getting married in a few weeks and this subject has too stop already..." Hearing that, the fox just stood up.

"Forget it, if you won't give me an actual clear answer then I'm leaving." With that said, he was gone which Minato looks down at an old painting on the desk that show a younger version of himself next to Celestia.

"He's already catching on that it wasn't just the right thing to do..." Minato thought with a look of sadness in his face.

 **/LATER THAT DAY, BACK AT THE HOTEL\\\\\\\\\**

"Oh my gosh, what a great afternoon! That was almost too much fun." Spoke Twilight who was walking with her Pony friends except for Rarity.

Better pace yourself, 'cause the rest of the day is jam packed." Rainbow Dash said while they entered there hotel room to find Naruto on the bed, staring at his phone with a look of disappointment but that ends when he saw the others enter the room and immediately his expression brightens.

"So how was your visit with your brother Naruto?" Twilight asked the Fox who was surprised and shows a fake smile.

"It went well-" He was cut off by a tearful Rarity having entered the room with tears falling from her face. When Naruto saw that, his eyes narrowed a little just as the other ponies noticed it, too with his thoughts of Minato disappearing.

"Is everything ok?" Asked the worried Rainbow Dash, yet she was still trying to fight the tears with a clueless Pinkie Pie moving around her.

"You got the dresses the bellhop brought you and everything, right?" Once she asked that, Rarity moved over to her bed in order to bawl her eyes out in it, causing them all to gather around her with Naruto still sitting up on the bed.

"But he said he brought them." Rainbow Dash said yet Naruto was closer to what exactly happened since when the dresses were mentioned, age cried resulting in a few questions appearing in his head with one being if someone stole her design and took credit for it.

"And then Suri stole them! I let one of the other contestants use some of my one-of-a-kind fabric and then she turned it into a wardrobe just like mine, only now it looks like I'm the one copying her! My generosity ruined me, I'll tell you! RUINED!" She cried yet how she did so made Naruto feel somewhat awkward at what was happening.

"Now Rarity, whatever went wrong, we're all here to help you get through it. No matter what it takes." Once said, her Pony friends agreed and when she looked at Naruto, he was at the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spoke Rainbow Dash, gaining the Fox's attention to see that they were all looking at him.

"...lunch...?" Once said that, he was met with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight giving him a stern expression that said "don't even think about it, we're all in this together" which Naruto just sighs before agreeing too help them.

 **/HOURS LATER, STILL INSIDE THE HOTEL ROOM\\\\\\\\\**

"Did not expect myself to be here of all places." Muttered the Prince of Royalty who sat next to Twilight, cutting pieces of fabric by using magic in the tips of his sharp fingers nails, making it act like a knife while Twilight was sewing the pieces together. Approaching them from behind with a basket of fabric was Rarity.

"Naruto, cut these pieces according to that pattern there and let Twilight sew it after you're done." Alone the glasses wearing Unicorn.

"You said if we skipped dinner at the Far Field Tavern, you'd order a meal for us to eat while we keep working." She asked Pony who replies instantly.

"Find feet, it will be here in an hour. That's not a problem, is it?" She questioned them all at the exact same time they were all looking at the Pony.

"Well...we're supposed to be watching Hinny Of The Hills by then." Spoke Rainbow Dash who was tapping her hooves together.

"Oh, I see...I go out of my way to get you tickets for a show, and this is how you repay me? By abandoning me in my hour of need?" Once she asked that, Naruto knew that she has officially lost her mind unlike the others who looked away in shame.

"Oh! FINE! Go and see Hinny Of The Hills tonight. Then tomorrow morning when you come to see my fashion show without any fashion to show, you can have more entertainment." While she said that, she acts even more crazy by speaking what she thinks her friends would say.

"Why look, there's our friend Rarity going down in flames. Isn't friendship magic?!" She shouted in Pinkie Pie's face which the party Pony was now uncomfortable.

"Rarity, calm down. What's gotten into you?" Twilight asked her friend who approaches her to speak more directly to her.

"What's gotten into YOU? Go ahead, see your little show! Congratu-pony-lations, fillies! Sounds like you've all figured out already it's every Pony for herself in this town!" Once shouted, she trots off and out the door with it being closed behind her, leaving only her friends being depressed. Seeing this, Naruto just sighs before he stands up and takes out a phone, which he starts texting on it much to there confusion.

"Who are you texting?" Twilight asked Naruto who raised a finger, stopping her and a few seconds later he got a reply that caused him to sigh in annoyance.

"Happy now? You all can now see that musical tomorrow for free as well as it being only also invited to the show." When he said that, they were all very much surprised at how fast he did that.

"Wow, who did you text?" The princess of Friendship asked yet didn't get an answer but a different one.

"I'll tell you that another time when I feel like it, but the only way for you guys I see it is that if I go with you...and no earplugs or sleeping for me." Naruto said with a sigh at being forced to watch it for a free show.

 **/HOURS LATER, IN THE MORNING\\\\\\\\\**

"There, that's the last of them." Twilight said, all of them having finished the last finishing touches in the dress but tired except for Naruto. Immediately Rarity gallop's by the group and out the door with the rest of her dress's with the only thing being said is "finally".

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Twilight shouted at the back of her friends head with Naruto walking out the now opened door to see he running down the hall before look back at the others.

"I'll just watch over her until she regains a conscious so you guys just rest." The fox said just before he runs after Rarity in a hurry.

 **/SOME TIME LATER AT THE FASION BUILDING\\\\\\\\\**

Rarity had introduced her brand new dress and she was happy to see it doing well.

"Was it really worth what you did?" Hearing that, Rarity turns fast to see an annoyed Naruto standing behind her.

"Of course it was, I think I just won. Now I can celebrate with-..." She stops there in realization before turning back to back to the benches where there was room for another group.

"My friends. They didn't come...what have I done?" She questioned herself with shock before looking back at Naruto who spoke even while he was surprised that she had immediately regretted what she had done.

"You still got time so I suggest you hurry and make up with them." The Prince told Rarity who just stares at the benches in sadness before Prim Hemline wake up from behind her, not questioning why a Demon was there but more so on what is currently important.

"Rarity, they all adore you! Aren't you going to tell them about your fabulous pieces?" Prim questions the Unicorn that just stood there on sadness before she spoke.

"I have to go!" With that said, he gallops right past a model who was pushed off stage, followed by Naruto and leaving the confused Prim. It took then only minutes too arrive at the hotel where a hotel staffer was pushing luggage.

"How do you do, ma'am? Contest going well?" The earthy Pony asked the Pony who replied with no time to talk but about her friends.

"Oh. They're gone already. I saw them headed out this morning." He told the now depressed Rarity.

"Back to Ponyvile, I imagine. Oh! They worked so hard on my behalf and I repaid them with unkindness. What have I done?" Rarity said, trotting off but not before handing the staff a couple crystals. Naruto just stood there before he sighs and look at the staff member.

"You got an umbrella because it looks like she's about too break into Song again. While this was happening, the Pony had started too Sing to herself with her destination being he nearest store.

" _🎶Oh, Manehattan, what have I done🎶The thought of Fashion Week was fun🎶 But I went way too far🎶_ " As she sang, she stops in front of a widow to look at a coupe of dresses.

" _🎶My friends gave to me in ways so kind and I gave them nothing but a hard time🎶_ " she turns around to look back at the rainy street.

" _🎶And now alone I stand and now alone I stand🎶_ " By the time she finally stops, she noticed an umbrella over her head and looks to see Naruto just standing there in the rain.

"Why do you Ponies always sing when your sad?" Once he asked that, she blinks in surprise before she heads past him, back towards the Fashion building with Naruto bending her since he volunteered to watch over her right now, both ending to inside the building with Rarity speaking with a desk worker.

"I need a moment with Prim Hemline. I have to rush back to Ponyville but I just wanted to thank her first for-" She was cut off by the two hearing a voice, which they turn around to find Suri and Coco standing there.

"Uh, oh, oh. You best steer clear of Prim for a while. She's pretty furious. Isn't that right?" She questioned her assistant who agrees with sadness yet when Naruto saw that his eyes just narrow.

"You're lying." When Naruto accused her of that, she showed annoyance at the Demon fox, being not the first time she saw an animal Demon due to the visits of the neighboring country.

"How could you presume I'm lying? Just because your mare friend lost, doesn't mean-" She stops there with the Fox now in front and looking down at her with anger.

"We having a saying and a rule for Demon's but royalty especially. We Demon's, DO NOT LIE! It is an insult to our honor to be called a liar by one such as yourself who used Rarity's generosity for your own misdeeds!" He said it with a vicious look on his face, scaring the Pony who didn't realize she just pissed off a Prince of Edo unlike her assistant who knew exactly who the Fox was since a Demon fox are apart royalty just like the Prime Minister of Manehattan.

"Naruto, don't get angry at them." When he heard that, he looks at her with a confused expression until she elaborated on what the mare meant.

"I don't care if I won or lost, I just want to see the others." When Naruto heard that, he was somewhat surprised when he heard that since it was all her fault for stealing her dress in the first place but before he could disagree, from the doors arrives Twilight and the others which includes Spike, much to Rarity's shock.

"There you all are! I can't believe it! I thought you went back home." Rarity asked with confusion of the Princess.

"We missed the show because we overslept but we found out that they haven't announced who won yet." Hearing that, Rarity just shakes her head.

"Don't worry about that, I'm just happy you're all still here after how I treated you. Taking advantage of your friendship the way I did. How could you ever see past it?" When she asked that, Naruto just looks at the other Ponies since this isn't the first time something like this happened.

"You don't have to put yourself down so much, if I recall what I heard from Celestia. Twilight over there lost her mind when it came to trying to learn a friendship lesson and I mean lost it from what I heard." When Naruto said that, the Princess looks down in utter embarrassment with a blush since she did indeed lost her mind when that happened. The group soon enough left the building with Naruto looking at it before he turns to the others.

"I'll meet up with you all later, need to get my phone back at the hotel room." Once said, he was gone in an instant, confusing them all at who he needed too call.

 **/FEW HOURS LATER, AT THE MUSICAL\\\\\\\\\**

" And I'm a dancing Pony! " With that, the hanging Pony by a rope finished her song with a both looking at the crowd with the others, gaining cheers from Twilight's group who were clapping by hitting there hooves into the wooden floor, unlike Spike who was clapping next to what appears to be a tired Naruto who didn't hate it but wasn't in the mood too sit through an almost two hour play.

"Wow, that was even better than I imagined!" Applejack said with a clear smile upon her face just as Rainbow Dash flew through the air excitedly.

"I LOVED IT!" She stops immediately at seeing that they were all staring at her, being thankful that they were the only ones in the room which she floats down slowly with an uncomfortable smile before she tries too play it off.

"Uh, I mean, it was all right." She said, trying too play it cool and ends up gaining a face palm from Naruto who knew that was an utter failure of trying too play it cool. Suddenly Twilight looked at the Prince with a smile.

"I'm still wondering who exactly you called to get this free show?" Twilight questioned Naruto who raises an eyebrow.

"Well-" He was cut off after hearing someone speak from behind them.

"Mind if I join you?" Spoke Coco who stood at the doorway.

"Sure. Come on down." After she said that, the pony walks down the aisle towards them, the moment she stops she takes out a trophy so Rarity could read it.

"This is the first place trophy for fashion week. With my name on it. But I thought I lost!" She said with great confusion at how she won.

"You didn't, before the judges could decide who the winner was, they received a call from the sponsor of Fashion Week, turns out he was given information by a reliable source that Suri stole your designs. In order to gain more proof, I was given the phone to speak with the Sponsor and told him everything after being asked. Turns out the Sponsor detests cheating above all else..." Hearing that, they were all surprised at hearing that.

"Did he mention anything else about this reliable source?" Once she asked, they all heard whistling and immediately look at the now very suspicious Naruto.

"Wait, it was you but...why?" She asked the Prince with great confusion with Applejack's eyes widening at how he once again watched out for her friends.

"She cheated is all and it had to be brought up. Besides, seeing as she was the reason why you were kinda losing your mind, speaking to your friends harshly, and made you cry, it gave me enough reason to report her. If you screw with a Demon's friends, your bound to get Karma." When Naruto realized he said "friends" he looked away in embarrassment.

"How do you know the sponsor?" When Rarity asked that, he answers in an easy going tone.

"My brother Minato is the sponsor." When he said that, Rarity's eyes seem too bulge in shock.

"You mean Minato, CEO of Uzumaki Industries?!" When she asked that, the Prince just answers.

"You heard of him?" When she heard that, she looks at him like he's crazy.

"Heard of him, he's the CEO of the biggest corporation in Equestria and Prime Minister of Manehattan. He's been in Equestria for Centuries, developing the city and developing the country!" Hearing that, Naruto just sweat drops at her finding out she was related to one of the most powerful beings in Equestria, not in magic but in other means.

 **/NEXT DAY, BACK IN EQUESTRIA\\\\\\\\\**

Rarity was sitting down at her desk, writing in the book before she smiles and glances in the corner of a room where something stood covered by cloth, what was under it was an unfinished wedding dress she was preparing for Twilight after she and the Princess talked to a very well known wedding preparer.

 **JUST SO YOU SHOULD KNOW, I'M CURRENTLY PUTTING WHAT CHAPTER GOES NEXT IN ORDER AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all like this newest chapter that's finally done, have been busy.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/AT THE CASTLE OF FRIENDSHIP, THE VERY NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Are you sure this in necessary?" Spoke an unsure Naruto who was inside his guest room, staring at Discord who wore the outfit on a painter like Leonardo da Vinci as well as a mechanic, both being half and half, split down the middle. In his right hand was painter brush while the other was blueprints.

"You ask me for my artistic sense of style too help you out with your room. Anyways, I would say the plasma screen tv be placed in the corner of the room on a corner wooden pedestal, after that we need too make the walls chaotic, so how about I make it so our rooms are connected by one of the walls, like roommates!" He said with a smile yet Naruto shakes his head.

"Don't you remember what happened last time back in Edo when we were placed in the same room?" When Naruto asked that with a sweat drop, Discord crosses his arms while shaking his head.

"It's not my fault, no one ever told me that gas was flammable." He told the fox who stares at Discord with a blank look since a fire broke out in the entire building because of them.

"Naruto, is that you?" Hearing that, the two turn around to find Twilight entering the room but once she fully entered, the Princess noticed Discord in the room all the while Naruto noticed she looked very tired as if she hasn't slept for days as well as looking all dirty and exhausted.

"Discord, why are you here?" She questioned the Chaotic being who simply spoke as if he were royalty.

"I...am Naruto's personal painter and Architect of his room! You shall address me as and only as Discord Da Vinci while I am working if you could so kindly!" When Twilight heard that, she just gives Naruto a blank look which he just sweat drops before looking at her.

"Since we're getting married, I took the liberty too move my things into one of the guests rooms. Now, are you ok since you look exhausted?" When he asked that, she showed surprise and shakes her head trying too look more awake yet it didn't really help.

"What do you mean, I'm fine I just need too get cleaned up!" She tried too assure him yet the Chaotic being known as Discord puffs right next to her wearing a doctors outfit and on his right hand appears a flashlight that he proceeded too flash right into her eyes, temporarily blinding her yet could still hear. The moment he pulled away, Discord spoke out loud.

"From the looks, I could say you're tired. I got the right medicine for you!" With those words he puffs a large bottle in his hand yet the lid was demonic with a warning being labeled on the back that it wasn't for Ponies.

"Now, take two of these and you'll-" Discord was cut off by Naruto speaking with his tail wrapping around said bottle.

"That's not for Ponies Discord, besides I think it would be best that we continue the remodeling later?" Hearing that, Discord sighs out loud before he claps his hands with the bottle and his Doctor clothing disappearing.

"Fiiiiiine, I'll give you and my soon to be sister-in-law some aloooone time, but remember, no funny business till after the wedding!" When he said that, Twilight blushed just like Naruto under his fur right before he vanishes too leave the two alone.

"How can you stand him?" She questions Naruto who looks away with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"We've known each other for a very long time, he may act out of control and crazy in many ways but he can still very much understand things and read the situation in the room. He's like an adult who retained his childhood." Naruto told Twilight who was surprised yet could very much understand before she spoke.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need too help Pinkie Pie set the pancakes for today's breakfast." When he heard that, Naruto showed slight concern.

"Wait, its 6am, did you even sleep?" When he asked her that, she only smiles.

"I'm ok, now if you'll excuse me." Once that was said, she trots out of the room with Naruto following her with his gaze.

 **/FEW HOURS LATER, WITHIN THE CASTLE OF FRIENDSHIPS DINING ROOM\\\\\\\\\**

Currently sitting in the throne room was Naruto, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and a sleeping Twilight. In front of them all were pancakes with Naruto's having surimi. While eating, he couldn't stop glancing at the sleeping Twilight.

"These are delicious, Pinkie Pie!" Spoke the happy Applejack, who was looking at the thankful pinky who was busy liking off all the whip cream on her face.

"Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor. I kept thinking we'd doing the right one, but she insisted I make even more to try." When Naruto heard that, his eyebrow raised at finding that somewhat suspicious as she went on and on about more pancakes before the others spoke.

"Up all night, huh? Is that why she's so...uh...out of it?" When she asked that, they were all now looking at the sleeping Princess who was snoring.

"Well, that would explain why she was up at 6am." Naruto spoke to the others which Fluttershy continued.

"I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but anybody notice how Twilight's been helping us too much lately?" When she asked that, Applejack decided to add the fact she dug fifty holes when only ten were needed up till midnight.

"Wait, you didn't stop her after 10?" Naruto asked the Earth pony who shakes her head as she spoke.

"How could I, she looked like she really didn't want to leave." Hearing that, Naruto now found that more suspicious with the other adding how she was doing a lot of help and spending time with them to waste her own. Suddenly there attention was drawn back towards the Princess who face slams into the pancakes but simply used it as a pillow.

"Somepony who's avoiding something, that's who. Soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out." Once that was said, Naruto took a bite out of his pancakes before realizing there was something in it and spat out a spoon directly into Pinkie Pie's face, sending her right off the chair but simply got up fast.

"Oops, forgot to tell you I forgot measuring spoon in the batter!" She said with a smile just before Twilight sat up with a pancake on her horn.

"I'm pancake!" When the fox heard that, he couldn't help but look away at what she said sounding very adorable.

"I mean, awake!" She said, trying too brush it off but everypony was now looking at her.

"Uh, Twilight, is there something you want to tell us?" Once asked by Applejack, Rarity proceeded too help by clean off all the pancakes and whip cream off of her as she also told her how there worried for her.

"Oh, has it been that obvious?" Once she asked that, she could tell that everypony saw that it was.

"I've been...the thing is...-" She was cut off by Naruto speaking as he continued eating his pancakes.

"He feel not at home and uncomfortable being inside a giant castle." When he said that, Twilight was looking at him with great surprise as he continued.

"I live in a large castle, compared to my home this is nothing. Besides, know how you feel since when I was a Kit I always got lost." Hearing that, she just looks down with Pinkie Pie continuing.

"This place has almost everything! Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny! Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch and it even has long emp-" She was silenced by another zipper appearing on her face too silence her, gaining everypony's attention.

"What? You were all thinking it." He said to the group which Twilight spoke again.

"The castle is amazing, but it just...it doesn't feel like home." Hearing that, Naruto was confused and leaned over to Rarity on his left.

"What happened to her old home?" He whispered to Rarity who answers by telling him an accident happened when one of her experiments exploded and burned down her home.

"It's just so daunting. Look how big it is. I don't even know where I should start renovating?" Once that was said, she just placed her face, down on the table with Rarity using her magic to move the plate of pancakes so she wouldn't cover her face again.

"How about letting us help you! We will make this the castle of your dreams while you go to the Ponyville spa for some much needed rest and relaxation. I'm saying this with love, but...have you looked in a mirror lately?" Once she asked that, she lifted a mirror to show herself and it made her somewhat sad from the condition she was in.

"I've never seen you look this..." While she said that, Naruto was already making a list.

[Grimy, grubby, filthy, mucky, stained, unwashed, greasy, smeared, smeary, spotted, smudged, cloudy, muddy, dusty, sooty~~~~~~~]

"Frazzled?" Once that was said, Rarity chose that word.

"Yes, that is absolutely the word I was going to use." Hearing that, Naruto crumples up the piece of paper he was using and throws it over his shoulder.

"I guess I do need a little help, and so does my castle and I just know you'll do a great job because nopony knows me better then you!" Twilight said in a hopeful tone with the others agreeing in different ways.

"Now Naruto, why don't you take Twilight to the spa!" When he heard that, he looks at Rarity with a confused expression.

"Why would I go, why not Spike?" He asked the pony yet seeing the look in her eyes he just sighs before standing up and looks at the Princess.

"Lead the way..." Once that was said, Twilight got out of her chair and walked out of the room with Naruto looking back at them before he continues too follow. It took them over ten minutes too arrive outside the Ponyville Day Spa building that resembled the other buildings except the roof looked like that of a circus tent with the windows shaped like horseshoes. Twilight was the one who opened the door to reveal many ponies in the room.

"Oh, so this is the Demon Prince I've been hearing about!" Hearing that, the two turn to find the Spa Ponies Lotus Blossom and Aloe standing in front of them.

"Hello there, tell me what is the wa-" He was cut off by being handed a pamphlet.

"Do not worry about waiting time, you two can go in right now!" Spoke the smiling Lotus that confused the Prince right before her and Aloe go past him to get behind the surprised Princess.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of your future wife!" Hearing that caused the Princess too blush while she was dragged away by the two ponies. Watching this was the confused Prince who noticed the many glances of the ponies who were curious yet Naruto just ignored them and looked at the pamphlet.

"Hmmmm, the extra strength got stone deep tissue massage. That sounds int-" He was silenced by the wall in front of him exploding too reveal a pony with a white coat, dirty-blond mane, intense red eyes and last but not least a extraordinarily muscular body.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouted Bulk Biceps with Naruto simply sweat dropping the the scene of the Pony on super steroids.

"Let's DO this, Prince!" He shouted and all Naruto did was shrug before following the Pony who made a second hole in the wall.

 **/30 MINUTES LATER, IN THE DAY SPA\\\\\\\\\**

"Come ooooon, you need too tell us something!" Spoke Lotus Blossom who was massaging Twilight's right hove while her sister did the left. Both looking up at the Princess who had a head hairdryer atop her head, giving her the super-deluxe mane blow-out.

"Guys, we've only known each other for almost a week." Spoke the Princess of Friendship who was looking at the two Spa Ponies.

"Yes, but we heard many things about this Prince. Not only is he around your age in demon years but he's known the Princess Celestial and Princess Luna since he was but a child. He must have a truly kind heart, after all...I heard you asked too marry him." When Lotus said that, her words were confirmed when they saw the Princess's blush as well as heard her stutter. Suddenly Twilight heard footsteps behind her as well as saw both Ponies stop what they were doing and walk past her with knowing smiles.

"You done yet?" Hearing that, the Princess turns around to see Naruto entering the room while spinning his head around with many cracks being heard before his whole body follows suite. The Princess just watches as she heard the many cracks in his body before he flexes all his muscles too cause them to grow before they shrink in order too loosen up his body even more. With that he breathes out with relief at his body feeling all loosen up and just looks at the surprised Princess.

"So how did it go?" Once asked, she used her magic too remove the hairdryer helmet too reveal her hairstyle looking like it was from the 80's.

"How do I look?" She asked the Prince who smiles.

"Honestly, it looks really good on you. Though if I had too pick then I would say the original suites you better." He told her with a smile, gaining small giggles from the twin Ponies who stood at the doorway, eavesdropping which made Twilight feel embarrassed.

"So, wanna head back now?" Once that was asked, the Princess just smiled before she follows after him, both soon enough leaving the Spa building but as they were headed back on the same path, Naruto noticed the Princess was looking at something and he follows her gaze to see a giant burnt down treehouse.

"Was that your old home?" When he asked that, he could see the sadness on her face.

"It was my fault it burnt down, if only I was more careful with my experiment." Hearing that and seeing the expression on her face, he starts thinking about what needed too be done. As they continued walking, in a matter of only ten minutes they were back at the Castle of Friendship but as they entered, the two noticed almost no changes as they walked through the large hallway. They could clearly hear a lot of commotion in the throne room which the two silently entered the throne room where the six chairs sat, they were greeted with a shocking sight. The room was a disaster with the combination of five other styles and in the center stood the room, looking at them in shock while animals were roaming around the castle. Seeing this, the fox simply sighs and was about about too speak when a confetti cannon explodes at his feet, covering him in confetti.

"Oops, sorry." Apologized the pink one who was being stared at by the fox with a blank look. Twilight just walks forward, looking around with a very unsure look on her face unlike her friends who showed fake smiles.

"Gee guys, this is...um..." She was cut off by hearing another speaking right behind them.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up for-SWEET CELESTIA!" Hearing that, they all looked back at the shocked Dragon.

"This place looks like Discord designed it." Spoke the small dragon who was looking around at the oddly designed room.

"We really went overboard, didn't we..." Spoke Rarity, who was looking around the messed up room.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Spoke the honest Rainbow Dash who could see why Spike thought Discord was involved with this.

"This place looks like a mishmash of knickknacks." Applejack said with agreement of the others unlike Pinkie Pie who spoke with happiness.

"What are you guys talking about? I think it looks super fun!" Shouted the Pony just before her confetti cannon was set off, scaring all the animals who began too panic and make even more of a mess. That was until Naruto used two of his fingers and whistled so loud that everypony had too cover there ears. All looking at Naruto who sighs out loud.

"Guess I got no other choice..." Once that was said, he took out his phone in order too dial someone and turns away from everypony, speaking to someone in a hushed tone yet in a hurry. After hanging up, in a matter of seconds the Chaotic being known as Discord appear before them all.

"My word, I gotta admit this room is indeed quite chaotic, just like Naruto said. Four thumbs up!" Discard said, raising his right hand too reveal four thumbs before hearing his name and was met with a serious Naruto which he sighs out loud.

"Fiiiiiine, but you owe me one!" Once that was said, Naruto mutters something and touches his forehead before pointing at the surprised Twilight where a line could be seen between the two before he cuts it and does the same to Discord who suddenly understood what needed too be done before they looking around themselves, both raising there right hands and in a single second they snap there fingers, causing the entire castle too glow brightly before it dies down. What they saw was the walls, floor, and ceiling being replaced by wood which was the exact replica of the wood from her old home. Not only that but the throne room they stood in had cases filled with new kinds of books of Edo relation as well as of each Demon Lord with each case consisting of the history of each Demon Lord. The animals in the room as well as the other things he Ponies had added were taken out of the room and split up into different rooms too make it even more at home.

"As you can see, we took the liberty too make the entire castle's outside walls look, feel, and sound like your old home's wood. Not too mention in every room will consist of a shelf that has books of different origin from Edo and not too mention..." Once that was said, he snaps his fingers too have all of them appear in Twilight's room which has changed. What they saw was her room being very large and looked just like the inside of Twilight's old home yet the books were also from Edo, having Discord use his magic too take many books from the mega library they had in there castle, knowing the amount he took won't even be noticed missing.

"As you can see, your room looks just like-" He couldn't finish his sentence due too Twilight suddenly ran up to fox, hugging him closely as she repeatedly said "thank you" until after the twentieth time she realized what she was doing and separates from Naruto with a blush at seeing that all the ponies were looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Time too party!" Hearing that, they all turn to see Pinkie Pie approaching them with a seven layer mystery surprise cake on her back.

"Lets go to the dining room." Once that was said, they all walked together to said room too find it already set with Rarity's stuff.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Spoke the amazed Twilight who was looking around the room with the others and that was when Naruto spoke.

"Oh that, I used some of my artistic sense too set this...but thanks too Discord magic we could do all of this in an instant." When he said that, he could See Rarity was giving him a shocked look before he returns it with a know it all smirk.

"We took the liberty too separate everything and make each main room based around one of your Ponies styles (most of them are Fluttershy based either way.)" Spoke and muttered the magic being of Chaos who had glasses appear on his head and pulls them down in front of his eyes too look at the list he made.

"You did all this, for me?" When Naruto heard that, he looks at the shocked Princess before he smiles.

"Well, to be honest I too found your old home to look much better in many ways. Just, think of this as an early wedding present." He told her with a big smile while his eyes are closed. Watching this scene was the amazed earth pony named Applejack who just smiled to see how he fixed Twilight's problem with almost no effort. Showing how helpful he can truly be to her friends. Suddenly the cake disappeared off of Pinkie Pie's face and appeared on one of the tables that were next to Naruto who held a knife.

"Since me and Discord did all this, we get the first two pieces." Once that was said, he didn't wait for an answer and just looks at the cake with hunger but the moment he stuck a knife in it, the cake exploded with frosting covering him completely, gaining the laugh of a hysterical Discord all the while Pinkie Pie was also laughing until she found her very own cake atop her her but gigantic right before it was dropped upon her, making her look like Frosty the snowpoy. It was by then she laughs with a big smile upon her face, just like the other Ponies with Naruto just smiling as the cake was removed from his body and Discord who decided too take a picture since this was the first time he ever saw Naruto having fun with friends.

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER, WAS HAVING TROUBLE SINCE I WAS PREPARING WHICH EPISODE GOES FIRST AS WELL AS BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all like this newest chapter that's finally done, have been busy and I do apologize for this one being shorter as well if mistakes are spotted. Also, hoped you all had a wonderful Happy Halloween✨✨🌙🎃🌙✨✨**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners.**_

-Chapter Begin-

 **/AT THE CASTLE OF FRIENDSHIP, THE NEXT DAY\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Its just been a day since she got this castle and she's been mostly in her room..." Spoke the Fox who was talking to himself, all around him was many floating books of magic that he brought with him while heading towards Twilight's room since he was asked by her while she was passing by his room with a few books. By the time he arrived at her room, he was greeted by the sight of Twilight within a fort of books.

"Did you read all these already?!" Questioned the shocked Naruto, he was staring at Twilight who had a book between her hooves, she just turns to him with a smile upon her face.

"Of course, this is the first time I ever got too read these kinds of books from Edo, displaying many landmarks as well as history lessons of your time. Not only that but it also displays the names of the three deities as well." Hearing that, he just sweat drops at seeing how hooked she's gotten on the books but starts regretting ever giving her said books since it seems he can't get her out of her room. Before he tries to speak, the two heard a doorbell which gained his attention yet Twilight didn't even notice it. Looking back at the Princess, he was about to speak but sighs at thinking he'll let her read a little while longer before he himself flashes out, appearing not a second later at the front door he opens but saw no one and just looks out.

"What the?" He muttered and was about too close the door when he heard a voice from below him.

"Um, excuse me...?" Hearing that, he just looks down to be met with three Fillies staring up at him in surprise.

"Who are you three?" Naruto questioned the three in confusion while staring at the three, one having a Moderate cerise mane, another with Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks and the last one having Brilliant amaranth. The one with the mane close to purple and pink stepped forward with narrowly suspicious eyes.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same?" She said, never before seeing a Fox like him since the Fox's she's seen before do not look anything like him. Hearing that, Naruto just responds with an "Ok" before giving her a bow.

"I am the Ninth Prince or Edo, Naruto Uzumaki. The reason I am here is because I'm living here, in the coming weeks I will be married to Twilight so tell me, who might "you" three be?" He questioned them yet was surprised to see the double colored mane Pony showing happiness as well as eagerness.

"YOUR NARUTO?! My sister has told me a lot about you after what you did for her back at Manehattan! Thank you for helping my sister out with her problem!" She shouts which Naruto simply blinks and immediately she gave him there names while the other two ponies were still shocked to hear Twilight was getting married to him.

"My names Sweetie Belle but you know my older sister Rarity. On my left is Scootaloo, and on my right is Apple Bloom. We're here because we're supposed to have Twilight teach us." Hearing that surprised him yet he just shrugs and moves out of the way yet something was bothering him as he watched the Fillies last him and that was the one with "Apple" in her name.

"Apple Bloom, is it?" Hearing that, the red-mane pony just looks at the Fox.

"By chance, do you hold any relations with one called Applejack?" He asked politely and was given an answer.

"She's my older sis, do ya' know her?" Just after asking that, her eyes widen to see him look away uncomfortably since he and Applejack are starting to get along yet still have ways to go but just smiles.

"You could say that." He said while watching her enter before closing the door behind her. In only a matter of minutes, he found himself in Twilight's room watching an interesting sight of Twilight standing in front of the Fillies.

"Sweetie Bell, instead of going right too it I think it would be better that you continue too practice before doing it again on your own." Twilight said to the center fillie who shook her head.

"Nope. Ready to give it a shot!" She said confidently, gaining a raised eye from r Prince who looked at the deconstructed unicycle, lab equipment, and...a broom. Sweetie Bell looks tight at the broom and from her horn a spark of light-green magic emitted from it before starts growing a little which the broom soon enough had magic cover it as it starts shaking much to her friends amazement.

"Can't seem to...—" Sweetie Bell trued to say before a hand rests on her head and much to her as well as the other Fillies surprise it was Naruto shaking his head.

"Yeaaaaa-nope. Your magic is still too weak. Think of it as a muscle, you need too lift shall objects first. After that, add more if the same objects until you get too five or ten. Once you do that, do something that is five pounds more heavy. Continue the process your magic will get stronger but beware of your limit. After all, all Unicorn's like royalty have a magic pathway system throughout your body. If you keep pushing yourself like you did, you may damage them." Hearing that, she just looks down yet Naruto just laughs.

"You remind me of me when I was in kindergarten...that brings back memories." The fox said with a smile on his face.

"How so?" Asked Twilight who was interested in learning what it's like being taught in Edo.

"When I was just a Kit learning how to use magic, I threw my teacher out of a window." When Naruto said that, Twilight surprised while the Fillies were shocked and that silence was broken by Scootaloo.

"COOL!" She said, finding it funny and amazing yet Twilight was in disagreement.

"Was your teacher ok?" She asked with worry yet he just nods.

"Trust me when I tell you, he's been throw out the window by me more then once. My record was 20 one afternoon!" Hearing that, Twilight just sweat drops at how the Fox acted unlike how she was when she was a Fillie.

"Hmph. I'll never get my Cutie Mark for this." Sweetie Bell said with a depressed tone.

"Maybe not, Naruto was right if you keep practicing you'll get much better." She told the small pony while Scootaloo approached the pile of pieces of metal.

"Now it's my turn, Twilight can you show me how to put this back together?" Scootaloo said, showing a very creepy smile right before she found a bag appear over her face showing her face on the bag with two eye holes.

"Please, never smile like that again...it was creepy." Naruto said, before snapped his fingers.

"Scootaloo, I already told you I won't show you how. But I'll help you find the instructions so you can figure it out yourself—" She was silenced by Naruto having said instructions appear in hands.

"You mean this? I was using it as a paper airplane." He told her and gained a loud sigh from Scootaloo who still wore the bag.

"I hate research." She said, turning around from them.

"Then you would most likely hate Edo teachings. If you don't finish a project by the end of the day, well...they make you do it twice but change things up. If you fail, it affects your grade terribly." He told the fillie while Twilight was surprised at the teaching method.

"Thanks a lot you two for helping us learn these new skills." Hearing that, the two just smile.

"Always glad to pass on my love of lea—" She was silenced by someone hitting the ground and turn to see Scootaloo was laying on the floor after trying too climb of the wall of books too retrieve what looks like a comic, which was actually a Manga involving one Pony bring a Shinigami.

"Ow..." Scootaloo said with pain just before her bag disappears to reveal her being dizzy. When it stops, she found herself floating in front of Naruto who was staring at her blankly.

"I'm guessing you're the adventurous of this group." Once he said that, she shows another creepy smile and this time the bag appears over her head but backwards before letting her down and turning to Apple Bloom.

"Only I'm afraid I'll never get the hang of this potion-making. Naruto, do you have any?" Apple Bloom said, wanting to see if his way of thinking would work but they got another unexpected answer from the Fox.

"Sorry, can't help...was forbidden by my father to ever touch potions again." Hearing that confused them all by what he meant.

"What happened?" Twilight asked the Fox who crosses his arms.

"Caused a very large explosion, luckily we were all ok but the school needed too be torn down and rebuilt." Hearing that, she just stares at him with a blank look.

"You were a very destructive Kit, weren't you..." She asked the Kit, who gave her an honest answer.

"Yes...yes I was. But I wasn't as crazy as Gaara, he's nothing like he was when he was young. Unlike me, he buried our school in a sand castle. Took a day for all of us too be digged out." Hearing that, Twilight starts sweating at wondering how his teachers could handle him.

"Hear goes." Hearing that, the two look to see Apple Bloom use her potion too drop a single droplet of potion in a plant. The impact caused a large cloud of green smoke and from it, they were all met with a living plant that wouldn't stop coughing. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell couldn't stop laughing while Twilight chuckle's embarrassing Apple Bloom. Naruto just snaps his fingers to have a cough drop appear in his hand and just stretches it out to the plant.

"It's a cough drop." With that said, the plant just takes and and places it in its mouth which it's coughing finally stops.

"Wow, never expected a plant too be brought to life like that...only thing that can compare to this for me was Fū creating a giant bean stock that grew through the school's ceiling, and feel in the streets...a lot of damage was caused." Hearing that, Twilight started too suspect that all Demon's of royalty were very destructive when they were young. Finally, after five minutes the Fox led the three back towards the door where he spoke to them all.

"Could you guys do me a favor and keep me being a Prince and staying here on the down low. Word is already starting to spread and rather not have oil added to it." Hearing that, Scootaloo takes a step forward with a nod.

"Sure! You can count on us!" She said with a smile, causing Naruto to smile before he shuts the door and the moment he did that smile disappears.

"Applejack's sister...gotta make sure she doesn't come too any harms way." He muttered to himself before turning around.

 **/NEXT DAY, AT THE CASTLE OF FRIENDSHIP\\\\\\\\\**

"Well...that was fast." Naruto muttered, standing at the doorway with a blank look on his face at seeing a group of Foals outside. He was wearing black knight armor before it vanishes and turns back to look into the castle.

"Discord, it's off! There's a bunch of foals outside so we can't continue playing extreme chess!" The Prince shouted at his adopted brother who was on top of a giant chess piece, riding it while wearing white knight armor. He flips open the helmet with great annoyance that could be seen through the opening.

"But I was winning!" Shouted the now sad Discord who in the end snaps one of his fingers which he and his chess pieces as well as board disappears. After that, Naruto turns back to them all before his gaze rests on Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

"Naruto, we can explain." Spoke Sweetie Belle who had a guilty look on her face, followed by Apple Bloom.

"We know you asked us to keep things on the downlow..." She said, followed by Scootaloo speaking.

"We didn't mean so many other Ponies to be here." Scootaloo said, all three feeling guilty as they stare at Naruto's face just as a sighs and rubs said face before looking at them all.

"Actually I half expected you too blabber about the situation. After all, I did find out quite interesting facts involving you three in telling private stuff to strangers, right Gabby Gums?" Hearing that had caused the three fillies to look away in embarrassment, causing Naruto to smile.

"Twilight's inside so you all can come in, knowing she's the Princess of Friendship, I can only presume she would still allow you all in." With that said, one by one they all entered the Castle, the three fillies being the last in. When Naruto looked at all the Foals walking through the castle, he saw Spike holding a plate of nachos since they were made for Twilight. When he looks at Naruto, the Fox just scratches the back of his head.

"Could you make some more of those Dragon Nachos for all the Foals, please...?" Hearing that, Spike simply sighs while walking past Naruto.

"What's going on?" Hearing that, he turns to find Twilight standing in front of the large group of Foals. Seeing that they were all here, Naruto merely smiles sheepishly why uttering a single phrase.

"...Twilight Time?" When he said that, the Princess was very surprised at hearing that. In a matter of minutes, they were all inside Twilight's large room. She was just walking around her room, watching as all the Foals looking at the architect of the room, reading the books, and talking while Naruto sat on a chair, watching the scene before his gaze focus's on Twilight who jumps on a table.

"Before we start, we should maybe get a bit more organized. Ponies interested in magic in this corner. Ponies who want to learn potions over here. Bookworm ponies over there." Twilight said, giving direction to all the ponies who split up much to the happiness of the three fillies.

"Looks like everything's working out just fine." Apple Bloom said, happy that nothing has backfired completely yet.

"And I was so afraid Twilight would be disappointed in us." Scootaloo said in agreement to her friend which Sweetie Belle spoke last.

"Told you I knew exactly how to have he all this." She said with a confident tone just as Twilight walks by and stops next to Naruto.

"Thanks to all of you for taking time out to come learn new things." Twilight said to the group, gaining cheers after Tiara thanks her for allowing them into her home.

"Ok, Ok, let's settle down. If you want to thank anypony, thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders for so generously sharing this time." Twilight said, gaining Sweetie Belle to step forward as she spoke with confidence.

"It was nothing, really; we just felt it was the right thing to do." When she said that, Naruto's left eyebrow raises since her felt she was lying.

"Really?" Hearing that, they all look to Naruto who got off his seat and points his tail at one unexpected Pony.

"Tell me exactly young Pony, why was the reason you came here?" He asked the Foal, confusing Twilight at what he was getting at, unlike the three Fillies who's confidence started too falter.

"I want to learn how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader." Hearing that, the prince and princess raise an eyebrow of confusion.

"Cutie Mark what's it?" Naruto said in confusion at not knowing what that was, unlike Twilight who did just as she spoke up.

"And why do you want to be one a Cutie Mark Crusader so badly?" She questioned the foal which she got one unexpected answer.

"Because then I could get all my classmates to do me favors and stuff because I'm friends with a famous Princess and Prince." When he said that, Twilight was surprised unlike Naruto who felt enjoyment at seeing this could be a funny thing for his sight to be hold. The two royals just look over towards the three fillies.

"Hoo boy." Spoke Sweetie Belle who watched as Twilight approached them with a smirking Naruto behind them all.

"Is this true?" Twilight questioned the three now depressed Ponies.

"We wanted our time together just as a way to be with you guys and learn new things. Really and truly." Sweetie Belle said to the two which Twilight asked them to prove it, shocking the three fillies.

"If it's true, then I'm sure you've all been practicing your skills over the past week. Show me how much better you got." Naruto could clearly see Twilight's words worried them greatly.

"Uh well, uh, we can't..." Spoke the earth pony with regret at not practicing.

"We kind of rushed over and forgot to bring our stuff." Hearing that, Naruto just claps his hands and immediately appeared said "stuff" that caused the Fillies jaws too drop.

"You were saying?" Hearing that, the three just look at each other uncomfortably before Sweetie Belle steps forward while putting up an act.

"Hey everypony, you're in luck now. You can't to learn but instead you're getting a dinner and a show! Get ready, 'cause we, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, are about to lay on you the amazing skills we learned in Twilight Time!" Sweetie Belle said, gaining much chatter from the Foals. With a tap and point, the three split up. What he watched was Apple Bloom trying to make an Apple bigger, Scootaloo trying to rebuild her unicycle, and Sweetie Belle trying to lift her Bloom. During the entire time, Naruto couldn't help but smile at how hard there trying despite Scootaloo's unicycle falling apart and Sweetie Bell being unable too lift the broom completely. His attention was then drawn over to Apple Bloom who's Apple she experimented on couldn't stop expending and ends with it exploding. Covering almost all of them in Apple.

"Looks like Twilight time is over." Spoke the Princess who was cleaning herself off.

"And look who's not the Princess's entourage anymore." Tiara said, gaining everyone to say "Ooooooh" causing them to feel bad, with Apple Bloom looking very depressed just like her friends, that was until three tails rest upon here heads which they look up to see the Fox smiling down at them.

"Eheheheh, that was fun too watch. But don't feel bad, everyone screws up eventually whether you meant to do it or not. Just remember, learn from your mistakes...and that goes for all of you. They were trying not only to impress Twilight but you all as well, having this much pressure was bound to cause mistakes to be made." Hearing that, the Foals looked uncomfortable yet Naruto still smiled at them all gently.

"Now it's time to end Twilight Time since you should all get cleaned up." Hearing that, some were disappointed yet they all started heading towards the door in understanding, leaving the five by themselves in the room.

"We're really sorry, Twilight. We made a huge mistake." Apologized Sweetie Belle who was looking down.

"And we really and truly did enjoy learning new skills with you." Apple Bloom said, followed by Scootaloo speaking with her broken Unicycle in her hooves.

"Guess we'll just have to keep on doing it without you now." Hearing that, the Princess looks at the smiling Naruto who had an eyebrow raised as of expecting her to do something and she merely smiles before looking at the three Fillies.

"Like Naruto said, we all make mistakes...but with those mistakes, we learn from them, too." Hearing that had caused the Fillies to smile with happiness just as they all saw Spike enter with a bunch of nachos. Seeing that everypony was gone he drops said nachos in anger.

"COME ON!" Spike shouts with anger at seeing there all gone.

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**


	11. New Future Story Idea?

Hello my readers👋, the reason for this message is too ask what you all think if I were too do a Naruto X Star Vs Forces of Evil story? It would cut down on This stories updates but it would go back and forth between the two and I wanted to know what you all think of it? Would involve past Queens of Mewni thanks to jgss0109 designs made on DeviantArt which I was given permission but he gets all credit for the simply amazing designs he did. It will also involve the very first Demon Knight Mewni ever had.


	12. New Story is out!

Well people, I finally released the Naruto X Svfoe fanfic. Chapter one is out and hope you all like it. I do not know when I will update next but be patient.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well my readers, I finally got around to doing the next chapter of this story, hope you all like it and if this had seemed rushed or hurried I apologize since I've been having some writers block as well as lack of inspiration to do more unlike Star Vs. Forces of Evil which I feel more like updating so I most likely will be updating that more to how I feel since I wouldn't say I'm into MLP a lot unlike Svfoe which I'm more into the show and current episode wise.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or MLP related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/AT THE PONYVILLE THE VERY NEXT DAY, ONE DAY BEFORE WEEK 4 IS OVER\\\\\\\\\\\**

"AMAZING!" Shouts Twilight Sparkle who was walking side-by-side with Naruto on their way towards the food market and the reason why she shouted that, floating in front of her was one of the books of Edo among the many others she had but didn't bring.

"To think it was Lord Jūbi who formed the entire continent with just his magic alone, it says right here his power is so great that it cannot be measured." Twilight said with a smile upon her face while the Prince merely smirks.

"Lord Jūbi is a singularity, having lived longer then any other but enough about that, what's important is where I can buy ramen at." He said while looking around with drool from his mouth, showing himself to be hungry for his favorite meal until his mind was taken off of it just like Twilight who's concentration on the book was broken after they both felt the earth start to shake all of a sudden. Feeling it his ears immediately perked up just as he heard the distant Rainbow Dash shout "stampede".

"Wait, a stampede—" Twilight couldn't even finish speaking as she noticed Naruto had completely disappeared where he was at and during this time one Earth Pony named Applejack was trying her hardest to stop it, having a lasso on the lead cow that refused too stop as she was dragging her hooves into the ground that created a small trail. Near her was her dog, Winona which was also trying to stop the stampede but it didn't work.

"Come on, little doggies! TURN ALREADY!" The exhausted Applejack growled out as she was tugging full force but it wasn't enough, that was until a high pitch sound broke through the air which caused them all to come to a stop, in turn having sent Applejack flying through the air with a yell and was about to hit the ground face first when she was stopped inches away from impact, finding herself wrapped in tails before she was moved so that she could be let go of on her hooves.

"That was rather dangerous for a Pony." Hearing those words, she looks to see the Prince near her, having stopped this entire thing from getting too crazy.

"You should be more careful next time, since—" He was cut off by Applejack suddenly getting in his face while looking noticeably tired.

"Are ya' saying I can't take care of myself?!" She demands the fox who was raised an eyebrow.

"I just prevented a stampede from reaching town as well as stopped you from getting yourself hurt sooo—" He stops right there when he saw the exhausted Pony glare at him before she turns away, starting to trot away while showing she was a little wobbly up close.

"I don't need your help nor anypony's, just cuz Big Mac is hurt doesn't mean I can't do anything by myself!" She said before turning away and starts trotting away from the confused Fox.

"What just happened?" The Fox asked with clear confusion before Twilight flashes next to him, curious about what had happened.

 **/THAT VERY DAY AT SWEET APPLE ACRES\\\\\\\\\**

It was two hours after that incident, once they completed their shopping the two headed over to check up on Applejack but were instead greeted by a surprising sight. What they saw was the sleeping Earthpony who was standing until she snapped out of it with a startle before messing up a few times from hitting a tree.

"I think...she needs help." The Fox said with Twilight nodding in agreement.

"Hey Applejack!" She said while trotting over towards her and she had yet to notice them nor pay attention before she falls asleep again. Seeing this, the Princess said her name multiple times yet she remained unresponsive until Naruto decided to let out a high pitch whistle that woke Applejack up with a startle.

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY?!" She said before once again appearing exhausted as she turns towards the two.

"Howdy, Naruto, Twilight..." The Earthpony said before she walk past them towards another tree while the two looked around at the many filled and I filled baskets of apples.

"What is all this?" Twilight questioned Pony who didn't even turn towards her yet answered.

"Its Applebuck season." She told the two yet instead of getting back to work, they got in front of her and stopped her from continuing while questioning her on what that's about.

"It's what the Apple Family calls Harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell them." She told the two while approaching another tree.

"But why are you doing it all alone? I know your brother is hurt but why not ask us for help? It's obvious you don't look so good." She questioned her exhausted friend who shakes her head before moving past them again.

"Uh...uh... Don't none of you Six worry none. I'm just fine and dandy." The Earthpony said, having miscounted badly before she was about to hit a tree until the two appeared in front of her again by Twilight's Magic.

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" She asked the pony who was now in denial.

"Help?! No way, no how!" She flatly refuses despite the two knowing she does.

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own." Twilight said before realizing that was a bad move at the exhausted Pony who got in her face.

"EXCUSE ME! Is that a challenge?! Well, I'm gonna prove to y'all and the Fox that I can do it all on my own without anyone's help! I don't need my brother, I don't need my sister, I don't need grandmare, and I don't need my friends! Now if y'all excuse me, I've got something to prove! I've got Apples to bucket." She told the two while trotting away from them yet Naruto knew she wasn't thinking straight due to her obvious exhaustion as well as attitude in needing to get things done before a certain time.

 **/THAT VERY DAY, A SINGLE HOUR LATER BACK AT THE CASTLE OF FRIENDSHIP; INSIDE THE DINNING ROOM\\\\\\\\\**

Currently sitting by himself was he smiling Fox who had finally prepared many bowls of ramen that lay on a long table, planning it eat them all in no time. He quickly got a pair of chop sticks and stuck them in he noodles, lifting a few stands as he was about to place them in his mouth he was stopped the moment his ears twitch and looks around.

"Where's that yelling coming fro—" He couldn't finish after from the window comes Rainbow Dash who slams through it, flying down and onto the table where she slides directly for Naruto all the while knocking to the floor all the prepared bowls of ramen that shatter upon impact, finally stopping when she found herself directly in front of the passive Naruto who's left eye was noticeably switching.

"Let me guess... Applejack?" The Prince asked the dizzy Rainbow Dash who only responds by saying a name.

"Applejack." She told the Fox who sighs as the pony passes out before the box quickly devoured his last remaining ramen before placing the bowl atop her head as he got up with annoyance.

 **/5 MINUTES LATER ON HIS WAY TO SWEET APPLE ACRES\\\\\\\\\**

"Ok, once I deal with the Applejack situation I'll just go shopping once again—" The prince stops right there to stare in surprise at seeing three ponies laying on the floor unconscious until one of them looks up fearfully, followed by the other two.

"The horror, the horror!"

"It was awful!"

"A disaster! A horrible, horrible disaster!"

Hearing that, Naruto simply looks around and didn't see not even a single thing out of place other then the lack of plant life such as the ones in the pots.

"I don't get it..." Naruto said, not understanding what the problem was while he held his back filled with Ramen ingredients before they further explained it to him.

"Our gardens destroyed."

"Every last flower devoured."

"By...BY THEM!" The last pony accused with anger and Naruto just looks in the direction of where she was pointing to see a small army of rabbits hopping around and eating plants all cute like with Fluttershy trying to stop them.

"Oh, my! Oh, please stop, little bunnies. Oh, no! Please, let's go home. No! Oh! Oh, my goodness." Fluttershy said to the bunnies while Naruto had an expression that read "you've got to be kidding me" before he facepalms himself at what he's seeing.

"Dad, I wounding call this them getting into trouble a lot but more so pathetic incidents taking place." The Prince told himself at what he's seeing before he launches himself with the shockwave sending many rabbits flying into a nearby tree which they all just stick their heads out, worrying Fluttershy more.

 **/AT SWEET APPLE ACRES\\\\\\\\\**

Currently the sleep walking Applejack was standing in front of a tree at the top of the hill, slamming the back of her hooves into it multiple times in a row before she was awoken to find Naruto directly in front of her.

"I don't know what happened but right now I just had Rainbow Dash come flying through the window of the Castle of Friendship's dinning room as well as passed by a miniature army of rabbits causing havoc on plants back at the town. I don't care what you say but you need to stop and sleep, your losing track of everything around you." The Prince told the Earthpony who looked annoyed before she kicked the tree and caused apples to fall into the baskets on her sides.

"A break? No, I don't need a break! Look, I did it! I harvested the entire sweet apple acres without a break or help. How do you like them apples, Prince? As you can see, I'm not some useless Earthpony who can't do nothin' by herself!" She said to the Fox in a question form, gaining just a stare at her blankly before all his tails point to his left and she follows them to be greeted with the sight of many, many more trees that were filled with apples that ranged from the hundreds to the nearly thousand. The sight of only being half done had caused the pony to start panicking before her vision started to get blurry followed by mumbling before she finally collapsed from exhaustion. Seeing this, the Prince princes the sent of his eyes before he picks up the exhausted pony and lays her on the side of the tree that was consumed by shade before placing her hat over her eyes.

"Just rest..." He said before turning towards the many trees while cracking his neck.

"Let's see how fast I can do this before sundown which is less then a couple of hours." The Fox said with a smile before he disappears towards the trees.

 **/LATER THAT VERY DAY, SUNDOWN\\\\\\\\\**

*Munch munch munch munch*

(Huh?)

*munch munch—COUGH COUGH-(spitting sounds with sounds of something hitting faraway trees.*

(What's...that sound)

"Huh...what happened?" Spoke the confused Pony who had a headache while trying to fully wake up with it being very bright due to her sleeping.

"Finally awake?" Hearing that, Applejack's eyes widen as she turns to see the Prince sitting behind the tree, causing her to quickly look past the tree to be greeted by the sight of Naruto showing down on an apple while staring at the massive pyramid of apples he had made from the ones that he picked from a tree, laying inside a massive basket. Seeing this, Applejack quickly looks to see not a single apple was in sight before she looks up to see it was already sunset.

"Took me an entire day, not just to pick the apples but to clean them and check to see if they were in perfect condition." The Prince said with his tails being used as a chair and pillow, not looking at the shocked Pony.

"You did-BUT I COULD—" She stooped when she saw the look in the Fox's eyes that told her "no she couldn't" which she looks down sadly.

"It's my fault you acted like this." Hearing that, she looks up at the Fox who was watching the sunset with greats surprise.

"I didn't take into account how you felt and insulted your pride of an Earthpony at assuming you can't do things by yourself, and because of that I most likely caused you to push yourself to hard so that's on me." His words further confused her.

"Wait, Spike said you couldn't apologize—" She was cut off by the Fox.

"Demon's are known for never apologizing for very very serious things...a sorry for a tiny mistake like this is acceptable but something like what to your family, I can't do. That, and because I...don't feel comfortable saying the very word itself." After saying that, he moves his tails around himself while pulling his legs closer to his chest as he stares at the sunset.

"What in tarnation could your reason be for not wanting to say that word?" When Applejack asked that, her eyes widen to see his eyes becoming watery as he watched the sun setting.

🎶MUSIC: Naruto-Sadness and Sorrow🎶

"Awhile back, a certain incident took place and because of it...my mother and my brother apologized to the people... because of it my brother was disowned from next in line to be heir and stripped of all his power as well as kicked out of Edo while my mother...was sent to the Land of the Forgotten where she will stay for all time until she finally turns and fades into ashes. Those sent there will eventually become forgotten by the living, as if they never existed in the first place." When Applejack heard that, she just couldn't speak as she saw the anger appear on his face.

"As the years go by, I forget more and more of how she's taken care of me...I already can't even remember what she looked like nor what she sounds like...when I think about her, all I can see is a blank faced woman." Applejack said nothing in response as he stares at the sunset.

"My mother once told me, Equestria has the most beautifulest of sunsets...and she wasn't lying. Anyways, so now you know my sad past...we may have completely different lives but in the end, we both lost those we truly care about, tho...unlike me who will keep forgetting until theirs nothing left, you on the other hand can always cherish the memories you have with them, no matter how long it's been." Hearing his words, Applejack saw his watery eyes begin to fade as he stares at the sun, trying hard to remember what she looked like and sounded like. Slowly she looks at the sun as well.

"Ya' know, Big Mac still has awhile until he's up and dandy so I've got a lot of other chores that need to be finished. Mind given me a hoove if ya' don't mind?" When Naruto heard that, he showed surprise while looking at her before he finally smile.

"Sure, but it's not a hoove, Demon's usual have what we call hands." He told the Earthpony with a carefree smile while while waving his hand at her which instead of showing annoyance, she could only smile.

 **LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! Also...**

 **Author message: You see guys, Female Kitsune's or Fox's are very different depending on their Gender, males look like Fox's while Female's share similarities to that of human such as facial features.**


End file.
